Until The End
by AnimatedCharacter
Summary: "What have I told you Boomer? Use a fucking condom! Now you've fucked up!" Brick said even angrier. "What? You think whatever she haves, I gave to her, and that's what's draining her power? Is that what this is about?" Boomer said confused. "You already said it Boomer. You gave her something that's draining her power away. A fucking kid." "That baby I'm drawing is…mine?"
1. Chapter 1

"Buttercup!"

"Butch!"

The two yelled simultaneously as they entered the room. Blossom charged to her sister's bed and shook her. Brick did the same for his brother. Butch glared at his brother as his eyes shot open from the disturbance. Dark forest eyes bore into pure red ones. Butch knew they had to do something today. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"What?" He said tiredly. His eyes tired from the hectic night before.

"We got school dipshit get up." Brick said giving his brother the same glare. Aah…that was it. Butch yawned and sat up. He checked his clock which read six-thirty. He groaned and got out of the bed stretching. He eyed Blossom trying to get Buttercup up.

"I'll get her." He said to Blossom annoyed at her attempts. She huffed and her and Brick excited the rooms. Butch groaned again and scratched his head. He hated mornings. There was either a girl he didn't know the name of next to him begging him to stay or his brother was waking him up for school or some event. He didn't look forward to either of those. Just once he wanted a morning with the smell of pancakes and orange juice.

"BC." He said heading over to her bed. He shook the bed a little. "BC, get up." He said in a calm manner. He grabbed the comforter that kept her warm and yanked it off her bed exposing the light to her face and the cold air to her body. Her eyes weakly opened. "BC, we got school." He informed. She sat up and scratched her head and groaned. Butch wasn't a morning person and neither was Buttercup. They dreaded the first few hours of daylight.

"I got shower first." Butch declared walking into the bathroom. Buttercup let out a breath. She picked some clothes out for school. Frankly she didn't care about it. To her it was another year of hell. She laid her clothes out on her bed. She headed towards the bathroom and knocked. "Butch I'm coming in." She shouted for she would hate to walk in on him. He gave an okay letting her know he was still in the shower. She walked in the steam filled room and ran the sink water. She aligned her toothpaste along her toothbrush and started scrubbing. As she finished the water in the shower stopped. Without command, Buttercup passed Butch his towel and walked out of the bathroom leaving him to change.

His phone started to ring a loud ringtone. She got up as she blew her breath out in annoyance. She read the caller I.D on his phone. _Amy._ Buttercup groaned. This girl has been hitting on her for a while.

"Who is it?" Butch said opening the bathroom door. He had toothpaste foam running down his chin with his toothbrush in his hand.

"Amy." She called back.

"Answer it." He said before spitting in the sink. Buttercup groaned. She didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Hello." She said with no emotion. She lay back on Butch's bed as her hair sprawled out on the black sheets.

"Hi! Is Butch their?" She asked happily. You could hear how snobby she was.

"He's brushing his teeth." She answered not caring. She heard Butch spitting and scrubbing his dentures.

"Oh! Is this Buttercup?" She asked. Her voice became low and seductive as she spoke Buttercup's name. Buttercup smirked.

"Yea." She said just as seductive.

"So…you want to hang out sometime."

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. What do you have in store for me?"

"Just know you won't be unsatisfied BC. You will never be unsatisfied with me." She whispered. Buttercup smirked. Ahh, flirting in the morning…delightful really. Amy wasn't her favorite kind of girl. In fact, Amy was a bitch. A cold hearted one. But Buttercup was never one to turn down a sure thing. She did have standards of course. Amy met the body standards. It was her personality that BC didn't care for. But it wasn't like a relationship. In fact, BC no longer gets involved with relationships. Ever since…

"We'll see." She said before Butch came from the bathroom taking the phone from BC.

"Sup sweetheart." She heard him say before she shut the door. She let the water run down her back and into her hair getting it damp a little. She wrapped her towel around her when she was done and stepped out. She let the extra water run down her back. After she felt she was dry she moved the towel to her hair and started to put on her underwear and bra.

…

"Did you finish Mr. Solomon's report?" Blossom asked Brick as she ate her cereal. He nodded a yes before returning to whatever he was watching on T.V. She heard someone walking down the steps and her eyes averted to her blue eyed siblings.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Blossom asked.

"Bubbles had to do her hair." Boomer said.

"Says someone who spends hours in the mirror doing his." She retorted back. Everyone let out a chuckle. Brick checked his watch. Almost time to leave.

"Let's go." He said getting up. Blossom stood up and Bubbles gasped.

"Blossom! What are you wearing?"

"What?" She said pulling at her ferociously long skirt. "I wanted to dress professional enough so I can be taken seriously throughout my classes. I don't care if my outfit is unique to you."

"I mean yes, your outfit is unique and there's nothing wrong with being different but you're just asking people to laugh at you." Bubbles said before dragging Blossom upstairs to change. Boomer and Brick watched them trail upstairs. Boomer looked down at his outfit. "Do I look okay?" He asked seriously. Brick chuckled. Boomer and Bubbles were all about presentation and didn't step out of the house unless they accessorized just right.

"Yea, you look like the typical preppy asshole."

"Awww, thanks Brick." Boomer smiled. Brick rolled his eyes as Blossom came down with a whole new outfit. Fitted jeans and a pink Hollister shirt.

"Really Blossom, you look fine." Bubbles encouraged.

…

They relaxed for whatever time they had before they had to leave. Buttercup lay on her bed staring at the ceiling annoyed at the conversation her brother was having. She knew the only reason Amy was flirting with Butch was to prove to BC that Amy could have any guy she wanted. The other reason was because Butch was a sex maniac. Really he was and girls worshipped him for it. Even if he is bisexual. Soon enough he hung up and followed Buttercups lead. They sat there in silence until Buttercup's phone started to vibrate. Butch's head turned in her direction. She looked at the phone wondering who it is. She didn't like the name she saw_._ She slammed the phone back down on the bed and ignored the constant vibrating.

"Have you ever thought about life itself? Like what it's worth?" Buttercup asked still staring at the ceiling.

"You should write greeting cards." Butch said giving her credit of her poetic qualities staring at the ceiling. Buttercup snickered.

"I'm serious." She said ending her little laugh. It was almost always jokes between them. I mean they liked to laugh, there's no crime in that.

"No, well…sometimes. Not really. I don't know." He said thinking about it a little more.

She shrugged. "Why?" He asked looking at her. She still shrugged.

"Don't start getting all emotional. I don't want you getting soft on me." He warned.

"Yea, yea tough guy." She said.

He checked the time and stood up. "Let's go." He said. She picked up her back pack and followed him downstairs. Butch grabbed his keys and headed outside. The air was getting chillier as fall began.

Buttercup stared at Butch as he walked to his motorcycle. He looked at her amused. "Checkin' me out sis?" He said smirking. She laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." She warned. "What are you doing after school?" She asked curious as the wind blew threw her short strong locks.

"Blazing. I don't have anything else to do…or anyone." He made sure of.

"I want to have some fun." She sighed.

He stared at her and thought. An evil smirk played on his face. "Fun you say? We can have fun." He stated. "Tonight, that is if you're up for it?"

She smiled. "Hell yea." She replied.

"First we got to go to prison." He said referring to school as he got on his bike. Buttercup sighed and got on too wrapping her arms around his torso letting him know he could go. He started his engine up and sped off into the road.

They walked in school, bored. They went their separate ways not looking forward to the day in school.

…

"Can anyone explain the Importance of -Emancipation Proclamation and -54th Massachusetts Volunteers?" Mr. Solemn asked.

Blossom of course raised her hand. The teacher smiled and called on his star student.

"Yes Blossom."

"Lincoln figured a way to hurt the Confederates was to ban slavery from going into any future territories. The 54th was organized in March 1863, since it was an all-black regiment except for it Leaders, and being the first black Regiment to be organized in the northern States all eyes were on its progress.  
Before being mustered out in 1865, the men of the 54th regiment fought in a few more battles one of them being the Battle of Honey Hill. Now more than a century after the war The 54th Regiment of Massachusetts still remains the most famous black regiment of the war , made well known even today by the movie Glory which recounts The 54th Regiment prior to and including the attack on Battery Wagner." She explained detailed in all eagerness. The teacher let out a small grin. The bell rang letting the class out.

"Okay class; don't forget your homework assignment due next class." He said. Blossom gathered her stuff and stood up. Brick was awoken by the students passing by. He hated history and didn't have any problem sleeping in class.

"Hey Blossom?" Her teacher said as he stopped her from walking out.

"Oh yes." She said smiling.

"You're paper on the renaissance was really good. I never knew you knew so much about Shakespeare." He said interested.

"I love him. The way he composes is so mysterious." She said.

"Well I have these tickets to a Shakespeare event Saturday, would you like to accompany me?" He asked.

Blossom's eyes were shocked yet excited. To go to an event where people understood her love for her favorite writer was dreamy. Brick watched the two conversed as he pretended to gather his stuff.

"I'd love to!" She said finally. Then the warning bell rang. "Well we can finish this tomorrow. See you tomorrow." She said walking out. Brick eyed him without his teacher's notice as he walked out of the room onto his next class. He shook his head in suspicion but shrugged it off. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

"Brick! Earth to Brick!" Someone yelled breaking his thoughts. He blinked his eyes to get back in focus. He looked to see Butch snapping his fingers trying to get his attention.

"What?" He said shoving his brother's fingers out of his face.

"Me and BC are going somewhere tonight. Distract Blossom for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Out of town. Have some fun." He explained not wanting to get into Buttercup's emotional feelings.

"When are you coming back?" Brick asked knowing the answer was not going to be something he approved. He didn't have a big problem with his siblings partying and going out. In fact, sometime he went with them. It's his counterpart that had the problem. And when he hears her lectures he has a problem.

"I'm…not sure yet. But I'll call you when I'm on my way back." He said trying to persuade his brother.

"Whatever, but if Blossom finds out it's your ass not mine. Try to be here before school tomorrow."

"Yea, yea fun sucker. Later." He called out walking away. Brick shook his head. The last time his brother and Buttercup had fun they woke up on some volcano. Brick sighed. He knew Butch had a good reason for it so he didn't want to meddle in on his sibling's lives. Even if he asked they wouldn't tell him. Both of them were stubborn as a rock.

He walked to his next class hoping to catch a few more Z's in.

…

"You got Amy? Amy Davenport?" They said shocked.

"Yupp. Piece of cake." Butch said sipping his soda.

"She's like B-list. Eighty percent untouchable. I thought she only went for older guys?" His friends say.

"She said I was an exception. Easy catch. It's nothing." He said smirking. His ego rising with every word he said.

"You got to tell us your secret." They begged. Butch was constantly getting girls. He was quite the charmer. He was the known player of the school.

"Sorry boys. My games just for your show." He sighed.

They continued eating, all except Butch who refused to eat the cafeteria food. Buttercup approached the table. "Hey BC." They greeted.

"Hey." She said back then turning attention to Butch. "Did you get our distraction set? I really don't feel like hearing any lectures." She said knowing Blossom's mouth was like a motor.

"All set. We'll go home and sneak out when it gets late." He explained. She still had her serious face but was relieved inside. She waved a bye and left for whatever class she was supposed to be in.

The guys watched her leave. Her curves were traumatizing. They'd kill to be with a Powerpuff. They turned to Butch and glared out of jealousy.

"Dude, you are so lucky." They said making sure Buttercup was out of sight.

"What?" He said not understanding.

"You get to live with Buttercup Utonium," Mike said breaking it down for Butch's understanding. "And share a room with her at that." They finished. "Have you hit it?" Theo

Butch choked on his soda at the question. What? "What?" He said trying to make sure he heard right.

"Come on. You share a room with her. You have to have seen her naked at least like once." They said wanting info.

"No. Me and BC…we're practically brother and sister. I lived with her for years and I don't think about her like that." He confessed.

"How?" They said not believing him. "I mean have you? Like you never slept in the same bed or kissed or just like anything."

Butch thought back.

_He walked upstairs on an early morning after partying. He was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. As he got closer he heard sniffling. Why would anyone be awake at this hour? He got closer to the room he shared with his counterpart. He opened the door and turned on the light out of curiosity. _

_He saw Buttercup sitting up on her bed with her IPod in her ears. Her eyes were red and puffy with faint tear tracks left on her cheeks. Butch noticed she had on his oversized shirt and there were balled up tissue's lying on the ground and her bed. _

"_BC?" He said quietly. He knew in this state it was best not to anger her. Anything could happen. She was unpredictable when she was upset. He approached her slowly trying not to make any wrong moves. She stared at the bed as he approached. She was embarrassed that he'd caught her this way but she'd rather have him than anybody else. _

_He slowly sat down. His hand went up to her face. She still stared at the bed not wanting to make eye contact. She felt his hand push her now tangled hair out of her face. He then went down and tilted her head up so she could look at him. His forest eyes locked with hers. She couldn't help but start crying all over again. The tears were a waterfall going down her face. This is not the first time he'd seen Buttercup cry but he hated how it felt when he did. _

"_What happened?" He said still looking at her. His thumb that was still near her face wiped the oncoming tears. This is why the two were so close. Even though Butch was once evil, annoying, and frankly a pain in her ass at times. When she needed him the most…he wouldn't let her down. _

_She couldn't find it in her heart to tell him why she was crying. He searched the answers through his eyes. "Is it about the professor?" He asked knowing how that tragedy hurt her. _

_She shook her head no. "What is it BC? Tell me." He said calmly. She looked at something else. _

"_Ace…he—he used me." She said letting more tears fall. Butch looked at her not completely understanding. He knew she had a sort of secret relationship with the gang leader. He heard their conversations at night and he knew she snuck out to see him._

"_What do you mean?" He asked looking for a straight answer. She hugged her body tight. _

"_He…bet on me." She said trying to hold the tears back. "He bet on how long…it would take…to…get in my pants." She explained embarrassed. She only told him because she knew he was the one she could trust. The tears just kept flowing. Butch looked at his sister and felt sorry. "I loved him Butch."_

_He pulled her in for an embrace. She cried onto his chest. It seemed her tears were never ending. "Sshhh BC. Calm down." He whispered. Superhero or not she still had feelings. No matter how hard she hid them from the world. "It's okay. I'm here." He said continuing to comfort her. He picked her up and took her over to his bed. He lay her down and pulled the blankets over her. "Sleep here." He said before turning away in the bathroom. She didn't mind him leaving because she knew he would be back. He turned the shower on and took a quick and refreshing shower. He threw his boxers, white beater, and shorts on. _

_He walked out seeing Buttercup in his bed relaxed as the tears dried up. He soon turned away and shot out the window. He flew to the city dump in a flash knowing that the person he wanted to see was here. He saw the wooden cabin and didn't hesitate to kick the door down startling a few people that slept on the couch. _

"_Where is he?" He said demanding. The gang members looked confused. He stepped in making some people scatter away. They knew who he was and knew he wasn't to be messed with. He walked throughout the house looking for him. He found a bedroom door and opened it. The person he wanted was asleep on the bed. Butch took no time to pick him up and throw him against the wall._

"_Shit!" He shouted from the pain of the impact. He opened his eyes to see a very angry teenager looking at him. Butch glared down at him. _

"_What are you doing?" Ace said confused as he tried to sit up. _

_Butch continued his glare. "What in your right mind do you think you have the balls to fuck with my sister's feelings?"_

"_What? What do you know and you're not even related."_

"_You're not in position to debate with me or ask questions." He said growling. He wouldn't cause too much damage. He just came here for a warning…but doing damage was so much more fun. "Stay away from my sister, Ace. You don't want to see me again."_

"_And what if I don't?" Ace commented. Butch couldn't believe he had the balls to say this to him. He grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. His fist made contact with Ace's jaw. The satisfying sound of shattering bone came to Butch's ears and he let go of Ace flying off. He landed back unto his room without breaking a sweat. He sighed as he walked over to her laying form. Her eyes were open and she was sniffling but the tears were gone. He lay down next to her and stared at the ceiling. She repositioned herself so her head was on his chest. _

"_Thank you." She whispered relaxing into his embrace. He had his arm over her form. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss to her head._

"_That's what brothers are for." He replied finally closing his eyes. _

"No guys I haven't. She's my sister, that's gross."

"But you guys aren't related." They said appalled.

"SO…it's still…look I'm done talking about this…incest. Subject change." He demanded. The guys sighed.

"Okay, what about Blossom?" They asked. Butch gave them are you shitting me look. Did he not just say subject change? "I mean she's not even you're counterpart so there's no relation there."

"Look. Blossom, BC, and Bubbles may not be family but they are. Ever since we moved in with them we've been close but not close enough to want to date each other. We're all drawn to our counterparts but not in a relationship way. More like brother and sister. Some of us."

"That's what you say now." Theo said smirking. "In a couple years or even months you're going to be on Buttercup Utonium like white on rice." Mike added.

"Subject change!"

…

They stood outside the school. Butch was against the wall with one knee up waiting with his usual friends.

"So I told her. I was like baby, you're too beautiful to run around with that loser." Mike bragged. "Then I told her we needed a more private space to talk in. She took me to her room."

"No way!" The boys said surprised. They stopped their conversation when BC came outside. Her mouth with gum and a girl trying to get her attention.

"So when are you going to call?" The girl asked.

"When you're phone rings." She said before winking the girl away. She frowned when she was a good distance away.

"Shooting for a score with Frita?" Butch asked.

"Hell no." She scoffed. "She's been flirting with me for days. Girl won't quit."

The guys laughed. "Alright, last day of practice then the big game coming up. You guys ready?"

"Hell yea. I can't wait for more fucking free time."

"Me either." Buttercup said.

"Got the ladies waiting huh BC?" One of the boys known as Jae said. "You probably got a list."

BC smirked. "Just a little one." She bragged. Butch snorted. "Like who?" He challenged.

"Well for one…you're girl has been biting at me for a while." She retorted back smirking wider.

Butch frowned. The guys busted out laughing. "Looks like Butch has a challenge at his hands?" Mike said.

"Yea whatever. We'll see who hitting that piece of ass first."

…

"Bubbles, what's for dinner?" Her sister shouted from downstairs. Boomer came downstairs with an angry look.

"Sshhh! She's sick." Boomer said. "You guys are just going to have to order tonight." He informed before walking back upstairs into the room he shared with his sister. Bubbles was usually the one to cook dinner. Buttercup was too lazy as was Butch. Brick simply doesn't do it and Blossom is terrible at it. Boomer at the moment was busy taking care of a sick sister.

"I want Chinese." Buttercup said staring at the T.V screen as she played Video games with Butch. "Same here." Butch said agreeing. There was a sound from the T.V indicating that someone was dead.

"Ha! Up your ass!" He said teasing Buttercup for her loss.

"I bet you can't beat me a second time." She said challenging him. He narrowed his eyes accepting the challenge. They both smirked as she pressed the play again button.

"Guys, be quiet so I can do my homework." Blossom instructed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch grandma." Buttercup said making Butch laugh. "Just order my Chinese food."

"Taken care of." Brick said walking in and sitting down watching his two siblings play video games on the floor.

"Seriously guys quiet down." Blossom said trying to concentrate.

"Blossom, take your ass upstairs. You have a room right? Use it!" Buttercup said annoyed.

"Awww don't be so harsh BC." Butch snickered still focused on the game.

Brick just watched in amusement. "Blossom!" A voice called from upstairs. She recognized Boomer.

"Yea?" She called back.

"Where's the pain med? Bubbles needs some." He informed.

"Is she okay?" Blossom asked concerned.

"Obviously not." Butch muttered. "You'd think a genius would know." He said making Buttercup laugh.

"No dude she's sick, duh." Boomer repeated.

"I'll go pick some up from the store. I'll be right back." She said flying out of the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh no not you too?" Butch said referring to her stupid question.

"Shut up fruit cake. I mean like how is she sick? A cold? A virus? What?" she said elaborating? Butch and Brick thought. Whatever it was Boomer was handling it so they had nothing to worry about. If it was something important he would have said something.

"Bitch yea!" Buttercup said sounding that she won. Butch groaned.

"Oh shit, you won one time and all of a sudden your queen of games." He said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go check on Bubbles." Brick said getting up. The two didn't even respond…too busy arguing.

…

Bubbles groaned in pain as she sat on the bed with the blanket tucked around her. Boomer sat beside her stroking her hair trying to comfort her. Nothing would work. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She said trying to ignore the constant pain bellowing in her abdomen.

"Stacey had a stomach virus last week. Maybe you caught that?" Boomer said throwing ideas up.

"Yea Maybe…" She said. Then the pain increased. She let out a shriek from it.

"Sshhh Baby. I'll go tell Blossom to go get you some pain meds okay?" He said walking away. She nodded and he did what he said and came back. He lay down next to her. She clutched her stomach in pain. "Lay on your back." Boomer said soft. Bubbles lay on her back but still tried to cringe in a ball. Boomer fixed her in the position that he wanted. He laid a hand on her stomach and started to rub it in circles. He tried to send all the heat to his hand using his powers. She immediately relaxed at the temperature change. He smiled and continued.

"Feel better?" He asked. She smiled and relaxed as he still did this. He lay down face to face with her keeping his hand in the same place.

"I love you." He said soft. His breath tickled her nose.

"I love you more." He said back before kissing her. The kiss was slow and passionate. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth giving him the okay. The tongue battled for a minute before the door burst opened. Boomer jumped in shock.

"Calm down lover boy. It's just me." Brick said walking in. He shut the door behind him. Boomer let out a relief sigh. He quickly went back to putting his hand on bubbles stomach.

"What's up bro?" He asked wondering why he was here.

"Came in here to see what's wrong with Bubbles." He said inspecting her.

"My stomach hurts." She simply said. "Well Boomer's hand is helping a lot. But it was just a lot of pain at first."

"Anything for my babe." Boomer said as he was glad he could help. Bubbles giggled at the face Brick made. He wished he'd never find out about their relationship.

"Spare me guys." He said not wanting to see his siblings in action. "Well looks like Boomer's doing a great job here. My work is done." Brick said turning to leave. "And stop the lovey dove stuff. Blossom should be here," He said before the door opened revealing the pink eyed sister. "Now." She walked up to Bubbles concerned.

"Are you okay?" She said cautiously. "I got the meds."

"I'm fine thanks to Boomer but he can't keep his hand their forever." Bubbles explained taking the meds out of Blossom's hand. "Okay, I'll be downstairs." Blossom said turning away. She started to walk downstairs. Brick was already downstairs. The doorbell rang a few minutes after. Blossom and Brick got up. The delivery guy passed them their bags of food. They thanked him before closing the door. They knew pay was already taken care of. They walked into the kitchen and sat the bags down. Buttercup and Butch left paused their game and entered the kitchen. They got their food and headed upstairs to watch a quick movie before they would leave for their fun. Boomer walked downstairs and gathered his and bubbles food. Brick and Blossom stayed downstairs in the living room.

…

"Hurry up shit!" Butch said annoyed at how long Buttercup was taking. She opened the bathroom door.

"Don't rush me dammit. It's only nine. We have the whole night to party and the morning." She said as she stuck her hair in a ponytail.

"I just want to get out of here before Blossom comes up here and sees us." He said looking back to make sure no one was there. He did not want to get caught no matter how much fun it was.

"Stop being paranoid." She said throwing her shirt on. He groaned and fell back on the bed looking at the ceiling. She threw her jeans on and buttoned them.

"Okay done." She said finally. He stood up. She had on a green plain shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Checkin' me out bro?" She said teasing. He scoffed jokingly.

"Turn your ego down fruit cake." He said walking towards the window. She followed as he opened it. As he made sure the coast was clear he beamed out of the window with Buttercup not far behind.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"Cali. Supposed to be a big party at some beach house." He said soaring through the air.

She nodded and continued to follow him. They arrived in due time. They looked at the house. It overflowed with people. They smelled the smoke and alcohol from the sandy shore. They smiled and started walking towards the house.

"Hey Butch!" A male voice called from a crowd. They turned to see a boy that looked to be about seventeen.

"What's up?" Butch said greeting him. "This is my sister BC." He said. Butch always partied in different cities so he knew a lot of people. The boy took a drag of his cigarette. He gave her a nod.

"This is Jake." Butch said.

"Welcome to the party." Jake said. Jakes friends started to walk towards them. They started conversing and having fun.

"You want to dance?" A voice behind Buttercup said. Butch was busy in his own conversing to notice. She turned around to see a boy. She politely turned him down. She conversed with people walking around leaving Butch.

She spotted something far in the crowd. A girl. Sandy brown hair with red highlights. Black top with white shorts. Followed by with cherry red heals. Her full lips accented with the moonlight. She caught the girl's eyes and smirked. The girl smiled and blushed but looked away. Buttercup was reeled in.

She walked towards the girl making sure to avoid her gaze. Buttercup walked up to her to her surprise and pressed her body on hers. The girl gasped in response not expecting the surprised. Buttercup smirked as the girl basically melted in her hands.

"What's your name?" Buttercup said. Her voice low.

"Shelbi." She stammered out nervously. "What's yours?"

"BC." She stated pressing herself closer.

"You want to dance?" The girl stammered again. Buttercup smirked and gave her space. She led them to the dance floor.

After the dance they talked. After the talk they drank. Buttercup was feeling good. She wasted no time with a full blown make out. "Get a room!" A voice said. She smirked when she realized that was her brother.

"Let's go." Buttercup whispered in her ear.

…

She woke up with a head ache. She groaned and sat up. The sheets fell from her torso and exposed her bare body. She saw her clothes scattered on the floor. She slowly stood up and started to get dressed. She checked the time. Ten o clock. "Shit." She muttered. She hoped Blossom was still oblivious to their disappearance. The body on the bed stirred at her noise. She was careful not to make another sound. She slowly finished dressing and closed the door behind her as she left. She looked around to see trash and teenagers scattered among the couches and floors. She searched for her brother. She thought and went back to the bedrooms. She opened multiple doors before finding her brother in bed with a girl. She went over to the bed. "Butch." She whispered shaking him. He groaned before opening his eyes to reveal his sister.

"Butch come on." She whispered again. He let out another groan as he tried to sit up. Something weighed him down. The girl had her hand and head on his chest. He shook her off and stood up in his boxers. He threw his clothes on and shoes.

He shut the door and exited the house stepping over passed out teenagers and more trash. "Shit, you think she knows?" He asked Buttercup.

"No idea." She stated.

"Well we're already late. Might as well get something to eat." He said.

"With what money? We're not in Townsville, we can't eat for free."

He pulled a couple twenties out of his pocket. She smirked at him. "Sneaky bastard. I should've gotten Shelbi's wallet." She said mentally slapping herself for not doing so. He laughed as they walked to some breakfast house. They ordered pancakes and stirred up conversation as they waited for the food.

"So, who was she?" Buttercup asked referring to the girl Butch slept with.

"I don't even know. I think it was Ashley or something like that." He said not caring. He smirked at her as she drunk her fruit juice.

"What?" She said annoyed at his staring.

"What'd you do last night?" He said still smirking. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing!" She stated lying.

"Mmhhh. The hickeys all over you tell me otherwise." He said in a sing-song voice. Buttercup went wide eyed and took the metal compartment that held the napkins and looked at her reflection. She had two purple marks on her neck. "So who was it? That Shelbi girl?"

"Yea, she was…alright." She stated. "She was like a fucking vampire. Wouldn't keep off my neck for shit." Then the waitress came back with Butch's coffee and their food. They started to eat talking about how much trouble they were going to be in when they went home. After they paid the bill they flew home and crashed on the bed.

"No point in going to school." Butch muttered.

"Agreed."

They each took a shower after their nap and headed downstairs. They expected no one to be home. They walked downstairs to see Boomer making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Boomer? The fuck is you doing here?" Butch said.

"You dudes are in so much trouble." He snickered not answering the question. "Blossom knows you guys were gone. She's so like pissed."

"Shit." They both muttered.

"What are you doing home?" Butch demanded.

"Bubbles got sick so I offered to stay home to watch her." He explained simply. "You two on the other hand are in deep shit." He said finishing the sandwich. Buttercup and Butch glared at their brother.

"Best of luck." He called walking back upstairs. Blossom would be home in another hour. They counted the minutes down to when all hell would break loose.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. FIRST YOU SNEAK OUT AND THEN COME HOME HUNGOVER! YOU MISS SCHOOL!" She said flailing her arms in the air. Butch and Buttercup just slouched on the couch and listened to her yapping about responsibility and common sense.

"AND YOU BUTTERCUP! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK?" Blossom shouted pointing her hickeys out. Brick and Butch tried to hide the laughter.

"Bitch named Shelbi. Really eased my tension. Maybe you should see her." Buttercup smirked.

Blossom went wide eyed. "Al right Buttercup. If it's a fight you want…" Blossom said tying her hair up in a tight bun. Brick and Butch smirked. Only when Buttercup really ticked Blossom off did she resort to fighting. Buttercup smirked and tightened her belt.

"Let's do it."

…

"Al right girls. That's enough." Brick and Butch said as they held Blossom and Buttercup back.

"Now shake on it." Brick demanded.

They did and called truce.

"Now go get cleaned up." Butch said. They watched them float upstairs.

"What are we going to do with them?" Brick said. Butch chuckled then shrugged. "Sell their fight on the internet?" He offered holding his video camera.

**AN: I reposted. Yes, it's the same. Hope you still enjoy it. Review and stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ppg 2

Butch and BC played like they usually did. As a team. They were in sync. They knew what the other was going to do before they did it. They ended up winning the game as usual. They got dressed in the locker room. Had a team talk and left only to be greeted by fans in the gym.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Ummm I think I'll head home. I feel like sleeping, or I might-."

"Hey Butch!" A squeaky voice said as she basically toppled him over. Butch wrapped his arm around her waist. Buttercup rolled her eyes and drank another swig of his drink. She knew about her brother's raging hormones and it didn't surprise her when he had one girl after another in his arms or at their house. It did surprise her to see Amy. She was obviously doing this to make Buttercup think about her.

"Good game BC." She said smiling. Buttercup smirked.

"It's what I do." She replied.

"Well…maybe you could teach me you're…talents."

"Maybe I will." BC said smirking even wider at Butch's reaction.

Butch started to PDA in her face. She turned her head and walked away. "See you Butch." Buttercup said. Then a girl popped in front of her.

"Hey Buttercup." The girl said smiling. Buttercup gave her a nod. She stood waiting for the girl to say something. Her eyebrows rose at this girl. She had hazel gray eyes that enchanted Buttercup. They hid behind glasses that looked too big for her face. Her hair was stuck in a messy ponytail. Her shirt looked like she got it out of a boys closet and her jeans were ripped and wrinkled. She shook her head when the girl spoke.

"Ummm good game." She said trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly almost walking away.

"Wait!" She said stepping in front of her. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "If you want to hang out sometime or talk," She handed Buttercup the piece of paper. Buttercup saw her number written on the piece of paper along with her name. "Just give me a call." She said smiling. Buttercup looked at the paper then back at her. Yea she's been hit on by girls before but all the girls that hit on her were snobs, jerks, whores-Amy. This girl…She looked shy. It probably took a lot of courage for her to talk to Buttercup. Everyone knew Buttercup was not the talking type.

"BC doesn't have time to waste with a nobody." Amy said as she pushed past the girl knocking her on the floor. Buttercup glared at Amy who ran back into Butch's arms as they walked away. Buttercup looked at the now embarrassed girl who was getting up and brushing her clothes off. She looked ashamed to look Buttercup in the face. "Well, I'll see you later B-Buttercup." She said turning away.

"Hey Cindy." Buttercup called making Cindy turn around.

"Wait for my ring." She said giving her a smirk and walked away. Cindy blushed as she watched Buttercup disappear.

…

Brick watched as his sister got ready for her date. "It's not a date. He just asked and I'm going. It'll be fun." She explained. She didn't know why Brick was being so protective. He gave her personal space when needed. Most of the time she _wanted _Brick around so boys wouldn't walk up to her. Brick would either scare them away or threaten them if they tried anything. At least when he wasn't with a girl.

"The guys a creep. He's _twenty_-_four_. You're _seventeen_." He tried to convince her but sometimes Blossom was just as stubborn as her sister. He couldn't believe she actually wanted to go. She dreaded when boys asked her out.

"It's not like I'm going out with a boyfriend. He's my teacher that I have respect for and I wouldn't blow an opportunity like this. I would invite you but he only has a ticket for me." She said applying her lip gloss. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" She asked as she thought. He _did_ say he had plans. He did have plans but he couldn't tell her. She would slice him into mega pixels.

"Oh please Bloss; he's a creep looking for seventeen year old ass. I don't want you going. I don't trust him." Brick stated in definite. He still didn't answer her question. She blushed at his words. He was only straight forward like this when he was serious.

"I'm going. You can't stop me. He's mature enough to know his limits. It's about time I started hanging out with guys that are mature. I hate juvenile delinquents." He sighed. He knew that's why she didn't date. She says all boys are immature Pervez and puts Butch as an example. It's a hard argument.

"Whatever. How long will you be gone? Do you even know where this place is?"

"I don't know and no. Look _I_ trust him and you should too. Do you consider I would really go out with a pedophile?"

She said putting the finishing touches on her outfit about to walk out of the door.

"Look all I'm saying is that I don't trust this guy." He said as he walked her downstairs. "Just be careful okay?" He said finally as they reached the door. He put her in a brotherly embrace. She knew that he only wanted to protect her and she loved him for it.

"I didn't trust _you_ either but…look at us now." She said still in his embrace. He sighed not wanting to argue anymore and saw her point. It _did_ take a lot for her to actually trust him along with his brothers but it happened soon enough. He remembered when they couldn't stand each other.

"Text me if you need anything." He said. She gave a small kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, see you later." She said as she turned around and walked out. She knew he was just being a good brother and didn't want her to get hurt. He turned around and walked in the living room where he saw Bubbles and Boomer watching T.V.

"Guys I'm going out. See you later. Is Buttercup upstairs?"

"I think so. Go check." Boomer asked. Speak of the devil Buttercup comes downstairs.

"Later losers." She says walking out the door without another word.

"She's gone." Brick said informing Boomer who smirked. "See you tonight." Brick called as he flew out of the door.

…

Buttercup walked upstairs after leaving her tournament. Her phone started vibrating. She didn't like the number she saw and ignored it. She didn't know why he kept calling it was getting pretty annoying. Half the time she wanted to answer and half the time she felt like breaking the phone in half. She swore she would never forgive him but that promise faded every day. After a while she slept and got bored. It was only eight o clock. The mall was still open. She didn't feel like getting dressed as she still had her sweatpants and tank top on. She got up and left her phone on the bed.

"Later Losers." She said as she walked out of the door. She headed towards the mall on Butch's motorcycle. He left it here when the bus picked them up for the tournament. She zoomed past cars as she drove. She parked it and headed in. She walked to her favorite store. Hot Topic. She got a couple shirts for free of course.

"Hey BC." A boy said to her.

"Hey Mike." She said back not wanting to talk.

"Where's Butch?"

"With Amy on some date." She explained walking away. She didn't feel like talking to Mike or anyone for that matter. Everyone just annoyed her. She needed someone new. She walked to a milkshake stand.

"Can I get a chocolate mint flavored ice cream?" She asked. The girl in a pink uniform turned around.

"Yes, that'll be two forty-five. Oh, hey Buttercup." The girl said. Buttercup looked up to see the girl that stopped her this morning. Her hair was still in that ponytail and half her face was still covered in those glasses. The uniform she had on showed some of her figure.

"Hey, Cindy right?" Buttercup said as she remembered the name written on the paper.

"Yea. I'm Amy's sister." She said knowing that Buttercup knew Amy.

"_You're_ Amy Davenport's sister?" Buttercup said not convinced. Amy was…and this girl was…How could _they _be related? Then again…look at her family. They were nothing alike. Well, aside from the powers. Amy was a piece of ass. This girl wasn't even close…until she turned around. BC was way off…her ass was nice in the pink uniform. Buttercup wondered if this girl would let her see a little more.

"Yea I know hard to believe right?" She said chuckling. Buttercup found herself smiling at her laugh. Realizing this she quickly put her usual scowl on and studied her.

"How old _are_ you?"

"Oh I'm only a year younger than Amy. I'm in your grade though." She explained causing Buttercup to nod. Buttercup's chocolate mint ice cream was placed on the counter.

"Here you go." She said handing it to her. Buttercup thanked her and turned around but stopped. She turned back around and faced the girl behind the counter who was currently straightening napkins.

"Cindy?" She asked causing Cindy to look up surprised. She fixed her glasses and answered.

"Yea?"

"What time do you get off?"

Cindy smiled. "My shifts almost over. Why?"

…

"Oh my gosh I've never ridden on one. I'm too afraid." She admitted looking a bit shameful.

"Come on. I promise you won't get hurt. Trust me." She said putting her hand out for Cindy to take. Cindy blushed and took it. Buttercup took her along to the two wheeled vehicle. She tested the gas a little. She definitely had the girl reeled in.

"Hold on tight." She said looking back. Cindy wrapped her arms around Buttercup's waist. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yea." She said. Buttercup could sense how nervous she was and chuckled a little. Buttercup kicked her feet up and sped off. When she hit the highway she picked up speed. Cindy gasped and held on tighter. Buttercup took a hand of the handle and placed it on Cindy's. She was assuring her that it would be okay. She slowed down as she took her exit. She pulled into her driveway and stopped. She slowly got off and watched Cindy get off. She had a smile on her face.

"That was so much fun! I was scared for my life!" She said excited. The adrenaline rush going through her body. She took a deep breath. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and immediately calmed down. "So ummm this is…your…house?" She asked breaking the silence.

Buttercup chuckled. "Come on." She said walking to the house. The door was unlocked. The living room was empty and the house was quiet. They walked upstairs to her room. Buttercup stopped when she saw a horrifying sight. She totally forgot about Butch and his date. She cursed at herself for it. "Fuck."

"Shit BC. Don't you make noise when you come home?" Butch said surprised as he hopped off of Amy. Amy straightened herself up and got a good look at the two that just disturbed her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Amy said horrified to see her sister. Cindy jumped back at a safe distance from her raging sister.

"I-I was just hanging out w-with Buttercup." Cindy said surprised to see her sister. She looked like a scared dog getting yelled at.

"Yea right." Amy spat at her. "I d-didn't know you would be here. I'm sorry." Cindy said trying not to say anything wrong. Amy looked at her sister with hate. Butch and Buttercup watched how Amy tore her sister's happiness out of her with her harsh words. Butch looked at Buttercup and Buttercup looked at Butch. Buttercup smirked at Amy's anger. Some girls were cute when they were angry.

"Just go home. You've already wasted my time." Amy shouted glaring at her. Cindy frantically turned around and tried to run out of the door only to be stopped by Buttercup. She stood frozen in Buttercup's grasp scared to make a wrong move.

"Now Amy. We don't want to be rude. She is you're sister after all." Buttercup said grabbing Cindy from running out of the door.

"Buttercup it's fine, really." Cindy said truly scared and confused. Buttercup wanted her to stay. She should be ecstatic but she knew making her sister mad held dire consequences soon.

"Don't be like that baby." Buttercup said soothingly to Cindy watching Amy get hotter with anger. It was amusing. Cindy immensely tried to pry from Buttercup seeing her sister get angry. She didn't even notice what Buttercup called her.

Amy then let out a noise that Buttercup thought she heard from an exotic animal and left. Cindy started to tear up and took one last thrash and actually hit Buttercup to get out of her grasp.

"I wanted to see a cat fight. Guess Cindy's not the fighter." Buttercup sighed.

"Oh shut up. I was this close BC. This close. Then you had to walk in with your _little friend_." He said just as furious.

"I just had to let Amy know two can play that game."

"You know what? You can have Amy. Take her."

"I'm doing you a favor. You know Amy isn't you're type…"

"Don't go there." He growled.

"Hey, don't get all angry at me."

Butch let out an aggravated breath. "I know. I'm just mad I'll get over it. Why'd you bring her here anyway? To make my girl jealous?"

"Pretty much." She snorted.

Butch eyed her. She was lying. "ohhh. Got a thing for the rag doll. Wanted to see what was under all those rags huh?"

Buttercup smirked. "We're just friends asshole. She has a nice body. And if somebody would do her hair and buy her knew clothes…she'd be cute."

Butch laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

…

Brick turned around after walking Blossom to the door only to collide with a short brown haired girl. "Cindy?" He said recognizing her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Brick. I didn't look where I was going."

Then another body pushed her into Brick. He caught her from falling and saw another girl storming out. "Sorry, I should get home." She stuttered before rushing off.

Brick raised an eyebrow. Girls crying, girls rushing off. This had Buttercup and Butch written all over it. He traveled upstairs and opened his door. "What the hell?" He said angered.

"Who's got your panties in a bunch?" Butch said.

"Why were their dramatic girls running out of my house?" Brick demanded.

"This was all BC."

"You made Cindy cry?" He asked.

"You care?" She snorted.

"She's one of the few people I have respect for." Brick admitted.

"I don't know. She was working and I just wanted someone...else and she's nice…different." Buttercup said as she really couldn't explain what made her bring this person home. She just wanted somebody new to hang out with.

"Sounds like this girl is a real babe except for the fact that she's…not. Her sister's way hotter." Butch said with Amy on his brain.

"You think I care about how she looks? It's not like I'm banging her, we were just hanging out." Buttercup said defending herself.

"Oh right." He said not believing her. "Why else would you bring virgin Mary up here? To _talk_? Come on BC I know you better than that. You wanted a piece of brain Jane's ass and came up here to see what was under all those rags." He said referring to her clothes. Brick snickered and left knowing this would lead to an argument.

"Butch I'm serious we were just hanging out and her name is Cindy."

"Should I make the wedding arrangements?" He said laughing a bit.

Buttercup smirked and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up." She muttered. "I want Amy's ass anyway. Cindy might not make the cut." She muttered again. "She'd be a good friend."

"She obviously likes you if she agreed to come in here."

"True. Did you see how Amy scared her though? She was shook."

"Maybe Amy's scarier than we thought." Butch said not caring.

"I'm serious. She was terrified."

"Well I don't know BC. What do you want me to say? I have no idea what goes on in that house of theirs. I've never even _been_ in Amy's house."

Buttercup sighed. Why is she so afraid?

"What do you think Bc? Amy could be a ten foot monster under that beautiful ass of hers."

"I wouldn't want to have to hurt an ass like that for hurting my friend."

"You're not touching that face until you finish the job." He joked. "Why the hell are you being so defensive over that girl?" Butch asked curious. "You just met her."

Buttercup couldn't answer. She just stared at the ceiling. She didn't even want to think about the answer.

"Oh my gosh." Butch said making Buttercup glare at him for she already knew what he was going to say.

"Butch don't."

…

Brick was in bed waiting for Blossom. About ten minutes later Blossom came in happy and humming.

"Oh you're still awake." She said looking at Brick. She fixed her hair a little and went over to her bed.

"Yea how was your date?" He said completely calm.

"Great he's so cool when he's not in teacher mode. He's funny and smart…and caring…and sensitive." She said daydreaming. Brick shot her a disapproving look.

"Blossom, please don't tell me you're into this guy?" He said. She scoffed.

"No it's just…nice to hang out with someone like him. I had fun." She admitted. She gave Brick a look.

He stood up and sighed. "Why can't you like guys your own age?"

"Because guys my own age are jerks." She said smiling.

"So you admit you like him?" He said teasing. She gave a playful punch in his chest.

"Shut up." She said taking her clothes into the bathroom to change. She walked back out. "Where's everybody else?"

"I know Boomer and Bubbles are still here and Buttercup and Butch are…I don't know." Brick said. He rubbed his red eyes and yawned.

"Let's go check." Blossom said walking towards the door. Brick sighed and followed her. They walked down the hallways and white walls until they reached their siblings room. They heard things crashing and her loud noises. They walked in to see Buttercup wrestling with Butch everywhere.

"Buttercup's banging Cindy. Buttercup's banging Cindy." Was repeated from Butch's mouth in a sing song tone. Buttercup tried to pound his head in the floor.

"Say's somebody who's banging nobody!" She shot back.

"Better nobody than the nerd!" He said laughing as he dodged Buttercup's attempts. Brick watched the two amused while Blossom stood shocked. This wasn't unusual for the two. They were constantly damaging nice things due to joking and sarcastic comments. Blossom couldn't believe what she was hearing. Banging? That meant sex right?

Unacceptable.

"I am gonna-." Buttercup started.

"Enough!" Blossom said making Buttercup and Butch freeze. Buttercup had Butch pinned ready to strike at any moment. They looked up at Blossom who was angry and Brick who was still amused. Blossom stepped into the room. "I can't believe what I just heard! Buttercup you're having sex? Butch you too?"

They stood frozen. "We are going to have a family discussion about this. Downstairs now!" Blossom ordered. Buttercup's face looked confused.

"What? Hell no! I'm not talking to you guys about sex." She said.

"You've left me no choice! Downstairs now!" Blossom said. Buttercup groaned and followed Butch. Bubbles and Boomer were already downstairs. They were confused when Blossom suddenly stepped in front of the T.V and turned it off.

"Uhh Dude! Degrassi's on! New episode you know!" Boomer said obviously angry. Bubbles just waited for somebody to tell her what was going on.

Brick sat in the chair as he waited for how this "Discussion" was going to turn out. Buttercup and Boomer sat on the couch next to Bubbles and Boomer while Blossom waited for everyone to get settled. "Blossom, what's this about?" Bubbles asked twirling her pig tail.

"We have gathered here today account of a disturbing fact that _some_ of your siblings are having intercourse despite my family talk about purity last year." Blossom stated professionally causing some to clear their throats. "Since the deed is done I want to make sure that everyone pure and _impure_ knows about the dos and don'ts—."

"Coming from someone who's never done it." Butch whispered to Buttercup making her snicker. Blossom heard this and glared.

"We'll start with why it is such a joy to save yourself until you're married."

"I am _not_ hearing this from you." Buttercup groaned.

"Fine!" Blossom said. "Let's hear it from another pure one. Anyone besides Buttercup and Butch would like to tell them what it's like saving yourself for marriage. Everybody picked a different spot in the room to look at. Blossom was surprised that Bubbles hadn't offered. She raised an eye brow. "Don't all volunteer at once?" She murmured. "There has to be _somebody _besides me that can tell them what it feels like." Blossom said trying to get her lecture going.

"There would be…if we knew but—."

"We don't." Bubbles finished.

"What?" Blossom said not sure if she heard right. She looked at everyone's guilty faces.

"Look at it this way Blossom." Buttercup started.

"Sex is like air." Boomer said shrugging.

"It's not important." Butch said with his smirk.

"Unless you're not getting any." Buttercup finished smirking.

Blossom stood shocked with her mouth agape. "O-okay. Then I guess this conversation is pointless." She said turning away. "I'll be in my room. Call me down when dinner's ready." She mumbled walking away. Buttercup looked at Butch. They shrugged and flew upstairs. Brick sighed and walked upstairs into their room. Blossom was curled up in her book not recognizing Brick for coming in. He flew and landed gently on her bed in front of her.

"You want to talk?" He asked. She didn't look up at him.

"There's nothing to talk about." She stated as her eyes were still fixed on the book. He sighed and pushed the book down.

"You know you can talk to me." He said as his eyes found hers. She looked away pitifully. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed under peer pressure.

"Am I really…that uptight?" She asked looking for the truth.

Brick thought. "No well…a little. Look Bloss, don't make this sex thing a bigger problem than it is."

"But it is! Every single one of you has done it except me and I just feel…I don't know. I feel…irrelevant." She admitted. "I mean I fathom Buttercup and Butch, I'm surprised I didn't find out earlier but Bubbles? And Boomer? And you?"

"Why am I a part of that?" He asked.

"Because you never date. You say the girls you meet aren't what you want. So if they're not what you want _why_ would you _want_ to have sex with them? I thought sex was supposed to special."

"Bloss don't do something you're not ready to do. You wait for that special all American guy you've been waiting for. It _will_ be special for _you_. I just do it for a stress reliever and because I'm a guy and Buttercup and Butch just probably do it for pleasurable entertainment." He explained.

"_Fun_? Sex is fun? I thought it was supposed to be passionate and romantic."

Brick took a deep breath not knowing how to clarify this to his sister that probably got that indication out of a love novel. "It's just something teenagers do Bloss. I can't explain it you just have to follow your heart." He said finally thinking that would be it. He started to get up only to be stopped by Blossom's arm. He looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"What's it like?"

He reddened. There's no way to describe it. "You're not missing out on anything Bloss. Trust me."

…

Butch passed Buttercup the nicely rolled blunt. She inhaled slowly and held it in. She exhaled and took another drag. Their door suddenly opened. Butch looked at the person that just walked in. His brother shut the door behind them.

"Brave. Smoking while Blossom's still home?" Brick said surprised. They shrugged and passed the blunt to Brick.

"Figured she was too embarrassed to come out of her room." Buttercup stated in her relaxed state. Brick inhaled the drug.

"And she knows we smoke and won't get too mad since you're with us too." Butch said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Come on! You know Blossom kisses your ass all the time." Butch said making Buttercup crack up with laughter. Brick passed it back to Butch.

"She doesn't kiss my ass. Blossom treats me like everybody else." Brick said defending himself. Butch and Buttercup scoffed. Brick looked at them as if they knew something he didn't which was rare.

"You're like the only person I know that can handle her." Butch said as he watched Buttercup inhale.

"Handle her? I don't handle Blossom."

"Look, deny it all you want but everyone in this house knows that you're the only one that can calm Blossom down, make her feel better, or just make her stop talking."

"Well look at you two." Brick said referring to the green eyed siblings. They looked at him in suspicion. "You're the only one that can calm Buttercup down. Even Blossom can't get her to calm down the way you can. You're the only one that can _handle_ Buttercup."

"Hear that BC? I'm your handler now laydown!" He said commanding her like she was a dog. She sent him a growl. Brick laughed. Butch took a long drag before speaking and passed it to Brick. "Does Boomer handle Bubbles?" Butch asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Brick said smirking to himself.

"Isn't that what you three were made for?" Buttercup said. They thought about it. She was right. It's why they were created. To handle and destroy the Powerpuff girls. Before they could further their thought the door was opened once again. Blossom stood at the door. Her face cringed when the smell of marijuana hit her nose.

She coughed before speaking. The three waited for what she was going to say or do. "Brick, there's a phone call for you." She covering her mouth. Brick looked at Butch and Buttercup. They gave him a knowing look. He sighed. Maybe they were right. He got up and walked over to the door and Blossom escorted him to the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Hello." Brick said.

"All he heard was dial tone. He looked at the phone confused.

"Who was it?" Blossom asked.

"An idiot."

…

"Has anybody felt like their being watched?" Bubbles said eating her shrimp and pasta. The others look at her skeptical.

"No, why, what's going on?" Blossom asked concerned. Brick leaned in for a better listen.

"Well I was doing charity at the animal shelter again and I felt like I was being watched but every time I turned around…nothing." She explained. There was a big silence.

"I hear voices." Boomer said breaching it.

"Voices?" Brick repeated.

"The fuck? You guys are weird." Butch stated. Buttercup agreed.

"This could be serious." Blossom said not appreciating her sibling's comment.

"Okay. Then what are these _voices_ telling you?" Butch said not convinced.

"I don't know. They don't seem to speak loud just in whispers." Boomer explained causing Brick to look at Blossom. Butch scoffed and Buttercup just watched the T.V screen. Bubbles saw the exchanged glances between Brick and Blossom. She started to get a bit frightened. Her mind created several different scenarios of what it could be and she knew it was nothing but danger.

"W-what does this mean Blossom?" She asked.

Blossom saw how frightened Bubbles was at this moment. She didn't want to say anything that scared her or gave her nightmares. "Oh don't be scared Bubbles. They're just Boomer's imaginary friends. They've come back for him and want to…_play_." Butch said in a dark voice trying to scare Bubbles.

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me." Boomer said taking defense.

"Enough." Blossom said ending their argument before it intensified. "Bubbles I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. We will all be fine but if anything else happens let me know." Blossom said trying to calm Bubble's nerves down. Bubbles nodded and continued eating her pasta and shrimp.

…

_**AN: Any questions? I haven't exactly gotten any reviews yet but that's okay. If you have any requests just let me know. Send me a PM. Or leave a review? Even if you don't like it just tell me what you don't like about it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_

_**To my first reviewer GUEST: BC likes Cindy and she likes Ace so yes she bisexual.**_

_**To Anon: BC is not a bully. She's cocky and maybe manipulative but she doesn't bully people for fun. And who is BC a bitch to? Are you talking about the interaction between Blossom and Buttercup? They're sisters. Ofcourse they're going to have a few rows. BC is headstrong and Blossom is a leader. They're going to butt heads. If you read my profile you'd see that I usually put a gay couple in all of my stories. 1: I like to write about it and second I'm an advocate for gay rights. No not everyone is gay and yes most people aren't tolerant of it. But this is her family and gay rights are becoming more and more of a big topic nowadays. Do you have a problem that BC likes both sexes. **_

_**To 8Annie81: Thank you. Do you and Anon not like the fact that there is gay awareness is this story? I don't get what you two are trying to tell me. But thank you both for the constructive criticism. **_

She walked upstairs afterschool. She couldn't sleep in class today so she was extremely tired. The house was empty to her delight. Blossom was at some math thing while Brick had a meeting with some college. Bubbles was at her usual charity work, Boomer had band practice, Butch was probably getting high or getting some.

She opened her door and flicked the light on. She went over to her bed and threw her small backpack on the floor not caring what was inside. She threw her regular shirt off revealing her tank top underneath. She took a deep breath into the pillow she lay on hoping to take a big nap. Her head popped up when she heard the door close. She looked to see the person she dreaded and hated. 'Just my luck.' She thought to herself.

She sighed. "Look I'm busy now; can I ignore you some other time?" She said not wanting to create conversation or ask why he was here because she's heard it before. He always said it.

"I want you back."

Yupp. That's the line. "I don't want to argue today Ace. Just get the hell out of my house before I have to throw you out. Your decision, but I'm warning you to make the right one." She said threatening. She wouldn't—couldn't let that voice get to her.

"Babe, please don't be like that." He said coming closer.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" She said trying to ignore the sound of his voice. Trying not to care.

"I wouldn't have to come up here if you would answer my damn phone call." He said getting a little tempered. "Please just hear me out. I know what I did was wrong but I've never met a girl like you before and i…miss you."

She shut her ears. "I don't have a problem with you talking, as long as you don't have a problem with me listening." She said trying so hard to ignore that soothing voice that mesmerized her.

"Dammit Dove!" He said rushing towards her bed. She didn't have chance to react to his movements. He pinned her down. She could have easily pushed him with no problem but…she felt weak. He made her heart beat a million times too fast and her nerves go hay wire. She once thought it was love. Secretly she still does. "Don't you see I fucking love you? I've been calling, texting, leaving fucking voicemails! What the hell do I have to do to make you trust me?" He practically yelled trying to get her to listen. She avoided his gaze.

"Leave Ace. Just leave." She practically whispered because she didn't trust her voice. Too much emotion she didn't want to let out was caught in her throat.

"No Dove. I want you back." Ace said looking in her eyes. He only ever took his sunglasses off for her and his deep yellow eyes spoke to her. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."

"I…I—"

"Hey how'd you get here? Someone leave your cage open?" A voice said smirking a dangerous smirk. Ace sighed and let Buttercup free of his grip to face her counterpart. He put his shades on and waited for what was coming.

"Hey _Butchie_, How's it going?" Ace said. Buttercup sat up noticing how dangerous Butch's glare was.

"Ace just leave." She said.

"Why babe? Just making small talk." He countered. He turned to Butch again. "We're practically in-laws now—"

Butch had Ace by the throat in seconds before he could finish his sentence. Buttercup gasped. Butch lifted him in the air as Ace struggled to breath. Buttercup grabbed Butch's arm. "Butch, no. Let him go." Buttercup persuaded.

He glared at her. "Give me a reason." He stated dark. He hated Ace for what he did to his sister. It's like when she hurt, so did he and he hated that feeling. He secretly hated her for letting him do that to her. He would never tell her this but he thought of her as weak when it came to Ace, superpowers or not.

She gave a frustrated grunt. "Just let him go before you kill him." She said desperately. Butch held him for a few seconds more. Ace dropped to the floor coughing trying to intake all the air he could. Butch gave a limp kick to Ace. "Get out now." He said warning. Ace stood up a little shaken but then turned to his once lover.

"See you around Dove." He said before making way for the door. He shut it. Buttercup let out another frustrated grunt before burying her head in her pillow. Butch just acted as if that didn't just happened. He always did for her sake. She felt like crying but she held it in for her pride's sake. She took a deep breath and took her phone out.

"Hello?" The other end said. Her voice was quiet like she was nervous.

"Hey Cindy."

…

"You're rooms beautiful." She said sitting on the end of her bed. She observed the room. It was green being Buttercup's signature color. She had posters of bands and it was quite messy but to Cindy it spelled out Buttercup's personality. Carefree.

"I know." She said. "Want a soda?" She asked the nervous girl. She didn't give her time to answer as she was already up and down the stairs. She kept scanning the room like it was a museum. To her Buttercup seemed interesting…mysterious almost. She had mysteries lying behind those bright green orbs. Mysterious that she didn't want to know but, wanted to be a part of.

She lost her train of thought about the room as the bathroom door opened. Butch walked out with a towel wiping his face trying to get rid of the water that was leaking from his washed hair. He had on a pair of green basketball shorts that hung low on his hips. His black boxers visible and shirtless. He spotted the now even more nervous girl that sat on the edge of Buttercup's bed.

"Who are you?" He said not recognizing her.

She coughed nervously. "I-I'm Cindy. Buttercup's f-friend." She said occasionally meeting his eye. He raised an eyebrow at her nervousness.

"Oh! I remember you! Well a friend of BC's is a friend of mine. I'm Butch but you probably already knew that. What brings you here Carly?" He said trying not to scare her. He wanted to be as nice as possible to her for his own reason. There were millions of reasons to make fun of her but he didn't want to give Buttercup one reason to tear him limb from limb. He knew this girl was different. Buttercup rarely talked to girls as friends or as girlfriends but to have her actually bring one home was hard to believe.

She didn't bother correcting him on her name. She didn't want to make him angry. She knew Butch had a hot temper that shouldn't be messed with. "Buttercup c-called. She wanted me to come over." She stated still nervous. Especially at the fact that Butch was still shirtless. His muscles were practically threatening her.

"Butch, leave her alone and put a damn shirt on. I didn't bring her here to check you out." Buttercup said. She gave Cindy her Soda and sat next to her.

"I'm sure she wants to check me out anyway and it's hot so deal." He said ending that argument as his ego rising with every word.

"Tell me how you're related to Amy?" Buttercup said wanting to know more about her. They looked nothing alike and definitely didn't act alike. She was missing something.

"I'm not." Cindy said soft.

"What? I thought you guys were sisters?" Butch said.

"Yea, that's what you told me." Buttercup said also in confusion.

"I'm adopted. Amy was an only child before I stepped in. Her dad was always doing great deeds like charity and donating. He adopted me when I was nine. She's my sister but we're not related."

"So you just have to deal with her?" Buttercup said. "Ha! I know how that feels." She said referring to Butch. Butch gave a grin.

"Don't listen to her. She loves me." He said making Cindy give a little laugh.

"Aren't you guys related in some way?" Cindy asked.

Butch looked at Buttercup. "Kind of. In a strange super power natural way. But not really." Buttercup said.

"But this fruit cake is still my sister." He said flying over and ruffling her hair.

He quickly flew back to his own bed. "You know Butch, sometimes I think you forget about how well I can rearrange your face." Buttercup threatened.

"Hey no fighting. I don't want to embarrass you in front of Claire here." Butch said thrusting his hands out towards the girl who could only giggle at the bickering siblings.

There was a knock at her door. "It's open." Buttercup called out. Bubbles walked in with her never vanishing smile.

"Any requests for dinner? Oh hey Cindy?" She said. Cindy waved her a hello.

"You know Cindy?" Buttercup asked curious.

"Yea, we do our volunteer work together." Bubbles stated.

"I want spaghetti." Butch replied interrupting their conversation as he was starving.

"You always want spaghetti." Bubbles said.

"That's because you never make it." Butch pleaded.

"Fine Spaghetti it is. Just for you Butchie bear." Bubbles replied smiling. Butch ignored his nickname, for he was just happy about the spaghetti. She turned her head to Cindy. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh ummm I-I don't know. I don't want to intervene."

"She's staying." Butch and Buttercup said simultaneously. Bubbles simply nodded and exited.

"Why so nervous? You got to loosen up." Butch stated.

"Yea, get high on life."

"Or on weed."

"Anyways," Buttercup said smirking at Butch's comment. "Sometimes you got to just say fuck it. You know. Let your hair down." Buttercup stated grabbing Cindy's hair tie and letting her thick hair fall.

"Yea you know let loose. You know what she needs BC?" Butch said smirking. Buttercup smirked back and looked at Cindy. Cindy looked worried.

…

Blossom skipped as she straightened her room. Her mood had been ecstatic when she got home. Brick eyed her with suspicion.

"You switch bodies with Bubbles?" Brick asked confused by her bounciness. She was humming and skipping like she'd just become mayor. "They appoint you mayor?" He said taking another guess. "Come on Bloss, what's all this…bliss about?"

She smiled and skipped to his bed. She sat Indian style in front of him at the foot of his bed. "Promise you won't over react?" She said still smiling. Brick nodded and waited for her to go on. "Sam asked me out again." She said squealing. Brick didn't have time to think because this is something that Blossom never spoke of.

"The science club captain?"

"No! Sam, our history teacher. He wants to go see a movie." She said smiling all too hard. Brick couldn't believe his sister. Well, he could. This was her first sort of relationship thing.

"That's great Bloss. When is he taking you?" He said hiding his suspicion, his worry and his anger.

"Friday night."

"Have fun sweetie." He said not wanting her to lose her joy. Before he knew it he was tackled by her. He'd never seen her _this_ excited.

"Oh thank you Brick! He's such a great guy." She said with her arms wrapped around his next with her head in his chest. She was so happy he wasn't over reacting like the last time. He smiled. As long as she was happy. He didn't want to get in the way of it. He would although, make sure she was safe even if it meant taking his own time to watch her and this…guy.

"No problem." He said. She released him and went back to her skipping and cleaning.

…

"Babe, pass me the parmesan." Boomer said.

"Boomer, you can't call me that." She whispered as she passed the item to him.

"You're my girlfriend. I can call you what I want." He stated not caring.

"Shush!" She said afraid someone would hear. "They'll hear."

"I'm tired of being a secret. You think we can do this forever? I want to be with you." He said looking in her eyes. She looked at him, tears sprung in her eyes. He cursed.

"It's not the right time. They won't understand." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said embracing her. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She allowed him to explore every inch her lips.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled. "I love you too." She said back. He gave her one last kiss.

…

"Oh I couldn't. I've never been to a party." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Chloe! You have to. You need it." Butch said.

"B-But I don't have anything t-to wear. I wouldn't fit in with you guys." She stated. Buttercup looked at Butch.

"Look babe; don't worry about the clothes or anything. You just be here Friday at six and I'll take care of it." Buttercup said. Cindy blushed. Her face was as red as Brick's hat.

"Okay. I'll come." She stated finally.

"Good. Trust me, you'll love it." She said.

Cindy started to put her hair back up. Buttercup saw this. She gently grabbed the hair tie while running her fingers through her hair. "Leave it." She commanded gentle. "I like it down." They locked eyes for a minute. Buttercup couldn't stand how those hazel eyes enchanted her. Like she was lost.

Butch smirked at them for a moment. "Dinners ready!" A voice from downstairs called. Butch stopped staring at the love birds and was downstairs at the speed of the light. Cindy giggled. Buttercup took her hand. "Come on." She said lifting her up before she released her hand and walked downstairs.

There were plates all around the table. Each at different portions. The biggest portion was of course Butch's. Bubbles knew how much he loved spaghetti. Blossom and Brick came downstairs a moment after Buttercup and Cindy did.

"Guys this is Cindy. Cindy this is Brick, Boomer, and Blossom." Buttercup said.

"Sup Dude." Boomer said waving with a giant spoon covered with noodles and sauce.

"Nice to meet you." Blossom said giving Cindy a formal smile after smacking Boomer for licking the giant spoon they were using. Brick gave her a nod. She looked at the different siblings in jealousy. They had everything they could ever ask for. They had a family which was broken but you could hardly tell because everyone was always joking around or laughing. She observed that Bubbles and Boomer did the cooking. They probably always did but they didn't look like they minded at all. They actually looked happy to do it.

Buttercup and Butch were go hard party teenagers. They did what they wanted and were 'High on life'. Cindy admired Buttercup for a reason she didn't know. Every time they made eye contact she blushed. The smirk that Buttercup permanently appointed to her face made her feel weak but in a good way.

Brick and Blossom seemed to direct things. When somebody got out of hand Blossom and Brick were the first to react. She saw how Blossom would control and argument and when needed Brick would back her up.

"Thanks for dinner guys." Cindy said. "I really had fun."

"Awww leaving so soon Cameron?" Butch said a little sad. The other's laughed. Buttercup stood up and walked her to the door. Everyone knew Butch had a name problem. They just weren't important to him. Brick just said his brains fucked up 'cause of all the weed.

"You're family's wonderful." Cindy said. Buttercup let out a laugh. They were everything but wonderful. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"You should come over often. Blossom loved to talk with you about her science and Bubbles with your charity and what not." She offered. She actually enjoyed Cindy's company. Her just being close made Buttercup's smirk turn up.

"But I had a great time with you too." Cindy said.

Buttercup looked at her for a moment skeptically. "Do you like me, Cindy?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Cindy's faced flushed. She hadn't expected Buttercup to be so direct.

"I-I- You- Well—" She started but was silenced with a kiss. It was gentle. Buttercup gave her access to give into the kiss or pull away. She didn't pull away. It was a kiss with so many emotions packed into it.

"Because I like you too." Buttercup stated. Cindy, absentmindedly touched her lips. She looked up at Buttercup who had a smile on her face. An actual smile. Cindy had made Buttercup smile. It eventually turned back to a smirk but Cindy now felt accomplished.

"See you around." Buttercup said before walking in the door. Cindy had a smile on her face the entire night.

…

Buttercup walked back into the house after leaving a speechless Cindy at the front door. She thought about Cindy that whole night. She fit in with her weird family so well. During dinner she talked with Blossom about the AP classes she was taking and future colleges. Bubbles was talking about upcoming charity events. She had Brick hooked when she went on about her wanting to become a forensic analyst. Butch and her held a three minute conversation about his favorite football team which turned out to be hers as well. Boomer was interested in her art skills which she showed us on her phone. Buttercup was just interested in her.

"Oh my gosh!" Boomer said scaring everyone.

"What's wrong Boomer?" Everyone said worried. Blossom took initiative to speak first.

"The world's ending! Pigs fly!" He stated as dramatic as he could.

"What the fuck Boomer? Why do you say that?" Brick said annoyed and curious all at the same time.

"Buttercup's smiling." He stated pointing at her face like it was horror. Everyone laughed except Buttercup who glared at all them.

"What made you smile Buttercup?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"The question is who made her smile?" Brick countered smirking at her as she glared at him.

Buttercup was embarrassed but easily hid it. "It was Candace!" Butch stated.

"You mean Cindy." Blossom stated. "Wait, you like Cindy?" Blossom said.

"Cindy is just a friend! Get off my nuts." She countered.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Butch stated, with an all too amused smirk on his face. Buttercup glared as Brick chuckled. Blossom also found Buttercup's embarrassment amusing but was polite enough to hide her laugh. Bubbles and Boomer sat and waited for what Buttercup was going to say or do.

"It was a friendly kiss." She stated calmer than before.

"Could've fooled me." He stated still humored. Buttercup groaned.

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances, that includes you Butch. Take your ass on the couch tonight."

"Awww honey, give me one more chance." He said sarcastically. Buttercup ignored him and continued walking upstairs.

…

"Hey BC!" The guys called over to her. She walked over sipping her soda.

"Sup." She stated.

"Arcade after school. You in?" They stated hoping for a yes.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "Where's my untamed brother?" She asked wondering why Butch wasn't around.

"Beats me." They stated. She raised an eyebrow. He was probably with a girl or victim as she liked to call it. Buttercup scanned the hallways. She spotted Cindy at her locker.

"Guys I'll catch you later." She said walking towards her destination. Her hair was in a neater ponytail and she still wore those rags she called clothes. Buttercup didn't care. She thought Cindy was cute behind those glasses, inside and out. Buttercup would rather be with her than a petty princess that was hot like…Amy.

"Guess who?" Buttercup said popping behind Cindy. Cindy gasped at the surprise. Buttercup leaned her own shoulder against the locker next to Cindy's and watched as she gathered her stuff.

"You scared me." Cindy said smiling. Buttercup still held her all too powerful smirk.

"How you been?" Buttercup asked.

"Fine, I feel like it's been forever since we've hung out. I barely see you in school." Cindy admitted. She missed Buttercup as well as her family but Buttercup was the face she dreamt at night. "I miss you." She said finally having the courage to do so.

"Babe, it's only been a few days. Why don't we hang out today?" Buttercup suggested. Cindy's face brightened at her name. She couldn't help but blush. She seemed so…weird compared to Buttercup. She was also ecstatic. Buttercup wanted to hang out with her.

"I have to work all this week. I only took off Friday for the party." She explained sadly. Buttercup gave her a small smile/smirk. Cindy's smile quickly returned.

"Don't stress. We'll hang out next week for sure just clear your schedule." Buttercup commented.

"O-Okay. Sure." Cindy said making a mental note.

Buttercup started to take a few steps back as indication she was leaving. "Don't forget. My house at six, Friday." She called out. Cindy watched as she turned around then turned back to put her stuff in her locker. She shut her locker only and turned around to find she was facing Buttercup. She still had her smirk. Cindy gave a confused look.

"What—"

"Almost forgot." Buttercup said leaning closer. She let her lips brush Cindy's before capturing her mouth. People stopped at the sight. Some out of jealousy and some out of curiosity. She pulled away smirking at Cindy's reddened face.

"See you Friday." Buttercup said walking away. She didn't care about the stares she got. Cindy unconsciously put a hand to her lips. Buttercup may act hard and try to have dry emotions but her lips were as soft as cotton and as wet as snow. She was also gentle when she kissed. Something Cindy didn't expect.

"See you."

…

"So you excited about tomorrow?"

"You mean the party?" She asked as she threw the ball in the air while lying flat on her back.

"No, I mean hanging out with your girlfriend." He said.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not yet at least."

"I actually don't mind you dating her. She's cool."

"I think this family likes her more than I do." She said as she chuckled a bit. "I don't know why I like her so much."

"Awww my wittle sister's in love. Isn't that cute?" Butch said teasing. She threw the ball full speed at him. "I just can't believe you fell for a girl without…looks."

"Like you never had girls like that and Cindy has looks she's just hiding them."

"Okay that was only twice and the pussy was sweet so I had to jump at it." He claimed.

"That's all you think about?" She asked serious.

"Truthfully, yes. I mean sometimes that's all you think about. At least at parties."

"Well yea I've had my play but being with Cindy, she makes me want to have an actual relationship." She said thinking. "I mean sometimes I get tired of messing around. I want something I can hold on to. _Someone_ I can hold onto too.

"Eh, I'm not relationship type. All the girls I've banged aren't worth having a relationship with." He stated truthfully. "If I'm going to have a relationship I want a girl who's independent and doesn't lie to get what she wants. She can't be all naive and dumb. She's gotta be…special."

"Hope you find her bro. I think I found mine."

…

"Dude, have you heard?" They said to Butch as he sipped his store bought soda.

"Heard what?"

"You're sister! They say she's banging that weird girl. Amy Davenport's sister."

"Ha! She isn't banging her. They're just friends. She's pretty cool." He said shrugging.

"Nah ah! We saw her kiss her. I wish I was her." They said fantasizing. Butch rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to deny that the three girls he lived with were hot but he's lived with them long enough to control himself and be immune to such desires.

"Whatever."

…

"I saw the most disgusting thing today!" He said to Brick. Brick raised an eye brow at his best friend. His only friend. Brick wasn't much for friends. He knew some people just hung out with him for popularity and he wasn't having it. His only friend was Ryan Graven. The running back of the football team and as close to Brick just like his brothers.

Brick just looked at him. "Well aren't you going to ask what I saw?" Ryan said.

"Figured you were just going to tell me." Brick said unemotional.

"Okay whatever. Anyway! I saw Mr. Solemn making googily eyes at your sister."

Brick groaned. You'd think the guy would try to keep his love interest for his sister a secret seeing that it's illegal. "I for one think he's a creep. Blossom needs a real man. Like that Ryan guy. I heard he's beyond cool, co-captain of the football team. Major cute. Best friends with that Brick guy…" He said making Brick give him a stale face.

"Your point?"

"Me and Blossom are made for each other!"

"She's not interested."

"Come on Brick. All I need is a chance. Just one. You'd really think she'll say no if I ask her out?"

"Yes, I do." He said bluntly. "She's too self-riotous to go out with you."

"I don't care about her _self-riches_. I just want to get a chance to feel—" He started but he saw the look Brick gave him. "Feel how special she is and that emotional connection she could give me." Ryan said smiling cheekily at Brick.

"Nice save." He commented.

"I do try." He said. Brick smirked at his friend. "But dude come on. All I need is one chance."

It _would_ get Blossom away from that creep. Ryan was a nice guy and being best friends with Brick, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Blossom.

"Fine."

…

"No Bubbles you have to! He's the most cutest guy in school. Well, besides your brothers."

"How many times do I have to tell you that they are _not_ my brothers? They're my counterparts and we're not related in any way." She defended. The thought of Boomer being her brother made everything they had seem so wrong.

"Whatever. But Chad is so into you. Why won't you date him?"

"Because I don't want a relationship." Bubbles countered.

"He said you were adorable. You at least have to give him a chance."

"No, Becky. I don't want to date him. Drop it." Bubbles said as her anger rose a little.

"Okay sheesh. Calm down." Becky said as her friends whispered.

"I have to go. I have volunteer work at the fire house. See ya."

...

"Yes! Now I'll come over today and make my mo—"

"Look what we have here. Well if it isn't little Cindy Lou." Brick over heard. He's heard that name before. He turned around to see two boys taunting a girl. They started shoving her. She ignored them as she tried to eat her lunch.

"Come on Cindy Lou, want to have some fun?" They said laughing.

"N-no. Leave me alone." She said soft. Brick observed. Usually people left Cindy alone but now that they've seen her with Buttercup…

"Awww but you can have fun with the green Powerpuff?" They taunted. They started shoving her again. Her chest painfully hit the end of the table as she was shoved once again. They pulled her hair.

"Brick where are you going?"

"Help a friend."

They continued to harass her and laugh.

"Please stop." She whispered. They just laughed and poured her strawberry milk into her hair and down the front of her shirt.

"Is there a problem?" Brick said crossing his arms over his chest.

The two looked at him surprised. "Nah Brick, just talking to Cindy Lou here." They said as they ruffled her shoulder.

"Look, I don't want to cause a scene. Touch her again and you'll have to deal with me _and_ her girlfriend. I'm sure you don't want that." He said sending a smirk.

"Whatever." They said walking away quickly.

"Thanks B-Brick." She said not looking at him. He stood her up. He pressed two fingers about two inches below her collar bone. She winced. The milk dripped down her hair and soaked the front of her shirt and some of her jeans.

"You need a shower and a new shirt. Come on." He said taking her wrist and leading her out of the door.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked nervous. He said picking her up.

"If your girlfriend sees you like this she'll be in jail before three o clock." He said taking off into flight. Cindy whimpered. Before she knew it she was at the front step of the Utonium house. Brick opened the door and lead her to his room.

"I-I'm fine Brick really." She said.

He didn't respond as he went through Blossom's closet. He came back out with a pink button up shirt. He looked at her on the bed. He got closer and put his hands at the bottom of her shirt. He lifted her shirt over her head. He stared a little at her breasts.

"Please don't hurt me. I promise I won't tell, just please…" She begged.

He didn't respond. He just left the room. He came back with a black bra. He passed her the shirt and bra. "It might be a little tight. Your bust is bigger than your girlfriend's." He explained. He went over to the bathroom. She heard water running. He came back and grabbed her wrist and led her to the bathroom.

"Don't be scared Cindy. I'm just trying to help." He looked down and noticed the forming bruise. "Take it easy. Don't let Buttercup see that bruise or she'll go to jail for man slaughter okay?"

She slowly nodded. "Shampoo's on the third shelf." He said before closing the door.

…

"Baby, what's wrong?" Boomer said as he approached her. He was surprised to see her home. She was usually at some charity event. He wrapped his arms around from behind. She stood frozen. "Babe?" He said again.

"I feel it watching me." She whispered. Boomer looked at the window. Suddenly he heard the voices again. They started getting louder. She started shivering. "I hear it too."

He heard the voices get louder. They came from the window. He started walking towards it. He was about to look out of the window. _"You can't dodge this bullet." _

Something zoomed past Boomer knocking him down. Boomer heard a scream and immediately got up. The figure was gone. Bubbles clutched her side and wept on the floor before passing out from terror.

The other four super heroes came busting in the room. "What happened?

"Bubbles?"

"Shit!"

"Quiet!" Blossom shouted. She crouched down and inspected Bubbles. "Boomer, what happened?" She asked calmly.

"The voices. They came back. Then something flew in here and pushed her down. They pushed me too. Then it disappeared."

"Did you see what it looked like?" Brick asked.

"No, it told me I couldn't dodge this bullet. Then attacked. It was too fast, I couldn't see anything." He said truthfully.

"She needs to lie down." Brick said crouching next to Blossom. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He looked at her.

"She's bleeding." He thought out loud.

"What?" Everybody said at once. Everybody gave each other worried glances. It wasn't unusual in a normal family to bleed. You would simply get a band aide. In the Utonium house was different. They all had chemical X in their system. They were more than human. If they got a minor cut it would heal immediately. If they fought a monster they might bleed but within three or five minutes it would heal.

Blossom lifted her shirt. She looked at the cut and bruise on Bubble's ribs. "Why isn't she healing?" Buttercup asked.

"Her powers must be weak."

"Why are her powers weak?" Butch asked.

"I don't know." Blossom whispered.

"I'll get a first aid kid from the market." Brick announced beaming off. Buttercup and Butch were angry.

Blossom pulled a strand of hair out of Bubbles face and looked sadly at her.

"I don't know."

_**AN: **_

_**Thank you all my readers. I'll keep updating but after the fourth chapter instead of everyday updates I'll update every week. To be fair these chapters are about five thousand words and they take a while to think up and edit and so much thought and effort. So I'm gonna slow it down just a tad. I hope you don't mind. **_

_**Please leave you're comments and such. I appreciate it. And it would be better if you reviewers made an account so you could PM. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Baggy jeans and a baggy shirt that made her look bigger than she really was. Her hair in a messy ponytail.

"We?" Cindy asked nervous. She was a little nervous about what they were doing.

"Yes we!" Bubbles said popping out of the bathroom. "We have to get you to the mall and find you an outfit and shoes! Time is wasting, let's go!" Bubbles said giggling Brick's keys in her hand.

Butch rolled his eyes and plopped on his bed. Buttercup exited the room with Cindy and Bubbles.

…

Brick watched as his sister got ready for yet another date with creepy. "I have no idea what to wear." Blossom complained as she threw clothes out of her closet. Brick thought she was over reacting. It could be a possible chance that she didn't know _how_ to act. Blossom rarely went out on dates.

"Try clothes Bloss." Brick commented.

"But should it be formal, or ugh!" She said. Brick stood up dodging various items as he walked towards her.

"Bloss, calm down." He said. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Try dressing like a normal teenager."

She pouted. "But I'm not a normal teenager."

He gave a chuckle. "Be yourself." He said. She smiled and nodded. He went back to his bed and sat and waited for her to come out. He started to work on his contraption.

"What are you working on?' Blossom asked walking out with her chosen outfit.

"Cameras. I don't want another incident happening and us knowing absolutely nothing about it. I'm going to put these all around the house." He stated.

"Good, I'm just glad Bubbles is okay."

"What about her chemical X incident. It took all of yesterday to heal her and there's still a bruise left. Something's wrong with her chemical balance. Should we test her? Make sure everything's okay." Blossom suggested. Blossom and Brick, seeing that they both have a fancy for science and meds use the lab for their own personal use. They get donated medical supplies and scientific technology for their knowledge on the subjects.

"Yea, tomorrow." Brick said.

…

"So you guys dating?" Bubbles asked Buttercup as they sat outside the dressing room waiting for Cindy to come out. Buttercup was not the shopping type but she just wanted to be around Cindy.

"Nah, not yet. We're not offic." Buttercup said.

"Cool." Bubbles said as she yawned.

"Tired?" Buttercup asked.

"Yea."

"Guys?"

"Yea?"

"I think I put it on wrong." Cindy called out.

"Let's see." Bubbles said. Cindy walked out with a black shirt on and a pair of white jeans. The front of her shirt had various holes that ran down the middle. Her jeans gave major definition to her legs.

Bubbles giggled. "No that's how the shirt is supposed to go. You look hot. It's perfect." Bubbles said.

"Do you like it?" Cindy asked Buttercup nervous. Buttercup adored how Cindy looked. Her jeans wrapped tight around her hips. Her bust obvious in the shirt she wore that gave likeness to her tiny waist. It wasn't muscular like Buttercup's or too skinny. It was just right. Even better than Amy.

Buttercup nodded. She didn't trust her voice. All she was thinking about was Cindy. "You got my sister speechless." Bubbles giggled. Buttercup sent her a smirk. Cindy smiled as her confidence started to rise.

"Okay, we'll get you all these jeans in every color and all the shirts in your size." Bubbles explained.

"I thought we were only getting one outfit."

"No honey, we got to change your whole wardrobe." Bubbles said as if Cindy were kidding.

"B-but I don't have enough money for all this." Cindy explained.

"You're not paying for it. We're using it in our name." Bubbles explained. Cindy nodded. She knew ever since the incident that the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs were free of charge. "Now go change. We have a party to prepare for!" Bubbles commanded.

"Need a bucket to drool in?" Bubbles asked sitting back down. Buttercup quickly closed her mouth.

"I think so." She said making Bubbles laugh.

…

They walked in the door with about twenty bags. They dropped them all on the floor. They found Butch asleep on his bed. "Come on Cindy, let's go do your hair." Bubbles said excited.

"Have fun." Buttercup watching them walk away.

"Wake up chump." Buttercup said smacking him. He groaned.

"What time is it?" He said shaking his head rapidly.

"About nine thirty. We'll leave when Cindy's ready." Buttercup said in her closet.

"How was the mall?" He said as he entered the closet. "Find something that might _actually_ make her hot." He said joking. He was nice to this girl because she was cool, he liked her, and for Buttercup's sake but he did not have to admit that she was no babe.

"She's a babe Butch. Her body is like…an angel's." Buttercup said day dreaming.

He scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it." He grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. Buttercup did the same. Buttercup finished with a black shirt and ripped jeans that hugged her body tight. Butch wore his jeans and gave a little sag and a white plain shirt.

"Guys." Bubbles said walking in. They gave her their attention. "I now present you Cindy." She said. Cindy appeared at the doorway. Her hair straight and down her back and shoulders. The same outfit she had on at the dressing room.

She spun around showing them. "You turned Cameron into Candy." Butch said. "BC, if you don't bone I absolutely _have_ to." Buttercup ignored the comment. She was too busy staring. Cindy on the other hand was blushing like mad.

"I'm ready." She stated. Butch and Buttercup popped out of their daze. "Where is this party?" Cindy asked.

"Cali. The best parties ever are in California. You'll love it." Butch said as he checked her out.

"W-what do you exactly do at a party?" She asked nervous. She might be smart and artistic but partying was something she never experienced. She was afraid she might embarrass herself.

"You'll know when you get there." Butch explained simply. They walked downstairs and outside.

"Are we taking the truck?" She asked as they stood outside. She looked oddly at the siblings as they just looked up.

"No Candy, it'll take too long. We're flying." Butch said.

Before she knew it she was picked up bridal style by Buttercup. "Don't be scared. I got you." Buttercup whispered before taking off. Butch was right next to them. Cindy was scared to look anywhere but Buttercup's chest. Buttercup felt her shiver with fear. Soon enough they were at a sidewalk. A beach house with lights and music.

They started walking towards the house. There was dancing and everything. "Want a drink?" Buttercup asked. Cindy hesitated before nodding. Buttercup left her side but came back with a red cup. Cindy smelled the outrageous amount of alcohol in the cup. She watched Buttercup drink hers with no problem. Cindy then took a sip of her drink. Buttercup patted her back as she coughed. "Take it easy baby." She said still patting.

"Sorry, I never drank before." She said. Buttercup sent her a smirk.

"You'll get used to it."

…

"Okay. How do I look?" She said. Her dark blue jeans hugged her body but not too tight. Her pink polo shirt was cute and she looked normal.

"Real cute sis." He said not looking.

She gave him a look and a silence which made him look up. "What?"

Then the doorbell rang. "Oh my god! He's here." She said and practically flew downstairs. Brick followed her. She opened the door to reveal a man a little taller than Brick. He had on plain clothes and a smile planted on his face.

"Hey Sam." She said smiling.

"You look great Blossom." He commented. Then he saw Brick giving him a glare. It wasn't a death glare it was a hurt-my-sister-and-your-ass-is-grass glare. Brick didn't trust him one bit. He didn't know why but something told him not to trust him. Maybe his age, he didn't know. He understood. Brick smirked, glad

"Bye Brick." Blossom said waving her brother goodbye. He sent her a wave as he shut the door.

…

She giggled at Buttercup's remark. She drank the last of her drink. "You okay?" Buttercup asked skeptical. Cindy merely nodded and giggled. After a dance and a cup of Vodka, Cindy was wasted. It was about a good two hours into the party about to strike midnight. She couldn't believe she was actually having the time of her life.

"I'll go get you another drink." She said leaving Cindy to lean on the rail.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said. Cindy paid no attention to this voice. She didn't realize he was speaking to her. "Hey, I said hey beautiful." The voice said stepping in front of her. It was a boy. He had blonde hair and was taller than her.

"Hi." She managed to get out in her drunken state.

"I'm Jake. You are?"

She looked at him and giggled. "Hey chump." Buttercup said making him turn around. "She's mine tonight Jake, sorry." She said handing Cindy her drink.

Jake gave a defeated sigh. "Your brother wanted me to tell you that we're about to smoke. Same spot as last time." He informed. Buttercup gave him a nod. He walked away.

"Do you mean it?" Cindy said. Her speech was slightly slurred.

"Mean what babe?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm…yours. Do you really…like me?" Cindy asked. Her words slowed off of the effect of alcohol. She looked into the green orbs of this girl wanting to unlock the mystery. She didn't notice that Buttercup's face had gotten closer. Her breath tickled Cindy's nose. She inhaled the alcohol scent on her breath. Buttercup brushed her lips against Cindy's before fully capturing her mouth. This kiss was more intense than the others. Buttercup still took it slow. Cindy followed her lead. After half a minute Buttercup released and sent Cindy a smile.

"You know. You're like a panda bear." Cindy said making Buttercup raise an eyebrow at her. "Big and tough on the outside but…gentle on the inside." She finished making Buttercup chuckle at her.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Buttercup stated seriously. She don't know what made her say that but she did. This girl has her tied down. Cindy smiled at her and placed a peck on her lips, something she knows she wouldn't have the courage to do sober.

"I thought I already was."

…

Brick placed each camera out of each window around the perimeter of the house. He went back into the deceased Professor's lab and made sure the camera's worked. "Perfect." He said tapping the glass.

He went back upstairs to find Blossom just came home. "How was it?"

"Epic. The action movie wanted me to join in on the action. I feel like fighting."

"You switch bodies with Buttercup?"

"Maybe." She teased.

…

Cindy laughed as the other guys talked. Buttercup by her side. Cindy could barely stand up on her own without stumbling or falling. It was about two A.M. Cindy was starting to get restless. "Hey Butch." Buttercup said standing up. He followed her to a quiet space. "I'm taking Cindy home."

"Hoping to get some?" He teased.

"Nah. She's had enough fun for one night. See you when you get home."

He nodded. She went back to her girlfriend that sat giggling on the chair. "Come on Babe." Buttercup said taking her girlfriend by the hands as she helped her stand up. Buttercup had had as many drinks as Cindy had, possibly more but she was use to this and that super hero thing did something too. "Time to go home." She said picking her up once they were away from the crowd. Cindy started to enjoy the flight home. She looked everywhere.

Once they got home Buttercup carried Cindy upstairs. She laid her gently on the bed. Cindy sat up. "Have fun?" Buttercup asked shredding Cindy's shirt.

She nodded happily while giggling. "Shit." Buttercup muttered as she tried so hard not to get lost in Cindy's body.

"What's wrong Panda?" Cindy asked innocently.

Buttercup didn't answer. She started to go through her pajamas. She gave Cindy a button up pajama shirt and green shorts to match. She started to dress her. She finished and backed away from Cindy. She didn't want to take things too far with Cindy but temptation was a bitch.

"Paaannnndddaaa? You're not sleeping with me?" She asked. Buttercup mentally slapped herself for giving Cindy maybe one too many drinks. She swallowed her hormones and walked over to the bed.

"Sshhh, go to sleep." She said running her fingers through her hair. Cindy comfortably lay down and started to take even breaths. Buttercup continued this and started to run her fingers down her back feeling the curves as she did so. She stopped trying to get herself and her hormones under control. She leaned down and placed a small kiss on her head. "Sweet dreams."

"Awww isn't that cute." A voice said from the doorway. Buttercup glared at the voice.

"Shut the fuck up. She's asleep." She said angry that he might wake her up. "Shouldn't you be at a party?"

"I didn't feel like getting laid tonight. Sue me." He said putting his hands up in defense. "Going to sleep…panda?" He joked in a whisper. Buttercup glared.

"I can't sleep in my bed…too tempting. I was going to sleep in yours and I still am."

"Okay, but if your girlfriend wakes up and finds us all cuddled up I don't want to hear complaints." He said making her laugh.

…

Butch woke up with his sister in his arms. They could fall asleep on completely different sides of the room but still wake up next to each other. That's how rough they slept. He got out of bed trying not to disturb Buttercup. She tussled over as there was now more room to lie on.

He walked tiredly to the bathroom and washed his face. He walked downstairs at the smell of eggs and bacon. He smiled as breakfast was being made. "Morning sleeping beauty. You're up early." Bubbles commented.

"I sleep like a baby when I'm high." He said grinning. She shook her head and let out a small chuck of laughter. Butch scanned the kitchen. "Why no waffles? You usually make those first." Butch commented.

"Ran out of mix. You can run to the store if you want?"

"On it." He said zooming out of the door in his pajama shorts and no shirt.

…

Brick walked downstairs in his pajama shorts and no shirt. It was pretty hot in the house. "Where's Blossom?" Boomer asked.

"Asleep. She looked tired. I thought I'd let her sleep." He explained. He then remembered what they talked about yesterday. "Bubbles, how do you feel?" Brick asked.

"Tired, I can feel how weak my powers are so I just don't use them. The bruise is still there." She explained simply. "DO you know why my powers are weak?"

"Not yet. Blossom and I want to run some tests on you today." He explained. She nodded in acceptance. Then Butch came flying into the kitchen.

"Got it." He announced placing it on the counter.

Brick spotted Boomer's sketch pad open. A picture of a baby in a blanket. "Boomer who's baby is this?"

"I don't know. I just drew it. Cute though right? It's a boy."

"Adorable." Brick muttered. He scanned through the sketch pad raising an eyebrow. The baby appeared a few times. Then there was Townsville. Except it looked like a tornado struck through it. Trash, broken windows, people robbing banks. It looked like complete opposite.

…

Cindy awoke with a head ache. She groaned and as much as her body pained her she sat up. She looked at what she was wearing. These weren't her clothes. She looked over when she heard a slight snore. Buttercup was sound asleep on the other bed. Cindy smiled. She went to the bathroom and threw some water on her face. She quietly left Buttercup to sleep.

She walked downstairs to the smell of food. "Candy!" Butch said as she walked in. Her face cringed at the sound of his voice which was really loud making her head ache ten times worse. "Look who's got their first hangover." He said happily. She blushed as he announced it.

"Leave her alone Butch." Brick demanded. "And shut your voice off before you wake your demonic sister."

"Demonic?" Cindy asked confused.

"She's a bitch when she wakes up, so watch out." Butch whispered.

…

"Ouch." She said as he drew blood with his syringe.

"Few more seconds." Blossom said assuring Bubbles.

Blossom took the blood sample to Brick who started testing. Bubbles started feeling nauseous. "Guys." She called out making them turn their attention to her. "I feel sick." She stated.

"How sick?" Brick said getting up.

"Like I'm about to taste lunch for the second time." She described covering her mouth.

"Maybe you need to lie down." Blossom said concerned.

"I'll take her to her room." Brick said picking her up and flying upstairs. "Get some rest." He assured her as she rolled over to her side and closed her eyes trying to block the pain.

…

"Favorite food."

"steak."

"Favorite place."

"Don't have one."

"Favorite band."

"Boys like girls."

"Favorite rapper."

"Drake."

"You're amazing." Buttercup said hugging her from behind stopping their walk. They sat on the grass next to a lake.

"Kiss me?" Cindy asked gently. Buttercup smiled and slowly brushed her lips onto Cindy's. Buttercup deepened the kiss. Cindy followed Buttercup's movement. She was suddenly lowered onto the soft grass as Buttercup suddenly was over her. She got nervous when Buttercup slid her tongue on her bottom lip. Cindy gently and slowly opened her mouth. She felt like she was flying when Buttercup's tongue swam through her mouth.

They soon came up for air. Cindy blushed at Buttercup. Buttercup held her hand and felt something on her finger. She looked down to see a ring. Cindy noticed her staring. "It's my mom's. The only thing I have of her."

"Do you ever take it off?"

"I never take it off. It's simply too small. The strongest man in the world couldn't pull this ring off if they tried…Well, unless they would want my finger too."

Buttercup stayed silent. She just stared at her.

"Do you trust me?" She said soft.

Buttercup looked her in her eyes as she turned on her side. "I don't trust anybody. Not even myself." She stated honestly. Cindy looked…relieved.

"Do you trust me?" Buttercup said watching Cindy's action.

"With my life." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I know something you don't." She whispered back.

…

"Hey fag, what brings you here?" Butch said walking up to his sister.

"Dropped Cindy off at work." She said simply.

They started to fly home together. Then suddenly Butch was tackled in midair at sonic speed. "Butch!" Buttercup said stopping him from free falling. She then saw the figure that tackled him disappear. "Shit!" She cursed flying home. She couldn't chase the figure because of her limp brother in her arms. She immediately yelled for her siblings. "Brick!"

_**(AN: Imagine this part like at a hospital when someone is brought into the ER. The way there talking not the actual place.)**_

Brick soon appeared at her side. "What happened?" He said.

"He got tackled and left unconscious."

"By what?"

"I don't know. Flew away before I could get a good see."

"Let's take him to the lab." He said. Buttercup followed them to the lab and put him on the table.

"Where was he hit?"

"On his side."

Brick lifted up his shirt to reveal a bruise rapidly healing. "He's…healing. His powers still work."

"That's good. But if Bubbles was hit too…then why?"

"Bubbles weren't hit as hard as Butch. If her powers were weak her injury would be much worse. They hit Butch hard enough to knock him out but only hit Bubbles hard enough to scare her."

"That means they know something we don't. The reason why her powers are weak." Blossom said thinking the same thing that Brick was.

"But what could be draining her powers?" She thought out loud.

Brick thought. Something's draining her powers…or someone. Someone. Someone! "Where's Boomer?" He said in anger.

"Upstairs, why?" Blossom said.

Brick literally flew upstairs and tackled Boomer to the ground. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and flew him out of the window. Boomer didn't get a chance to say anything before he was thrown on the ground of a sky scraper. "What the fuck?" He said completely outraged.

"You are so fucking stupid Boomer! You know that?" Brick questioned glaring his red eyes at his brother.

"What? Okay whatever I did dude, I am so sorry." He said taking defense. Butch and Boomer were always constantly scolded by Brick for the stuff they did. Boomer has never seen Brick this mad but it wasn't uncommon.

"What have I told you Boomer? Use a fucking condom! Now you've fucked up!" Brick said even angrier.

"What? You think whatever she haves, I gave to her, and that's what's draining her power? Is that what this is about?" Boomer said confused.

"How long have you been having unprotected sex?" Brick said a little calmer.

"Ever since she got her birth control 4 months ago. Dude, what's going on?"

"You already said it Boomer. You gave her something that's draining her power away. A fucking kid."

"That baby I'm drawing is…mine?"

…

Butch started to move a little. He tiredly opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey Chump. I thought I lost you there." Buttercup said as she helped him sit up.

"How do you feel Butch?" Blossom asked hoping he would say something that would help her put the pieces to this puzzle together.

"Like a new man. I'm starved. What's for dinner?" He said looking around.

"Come on big head. Let's go to the bar." Buttercup suggested. Butch shrugged and walked off with Buttercup. They always went to the bar even though they were clearly underage. Play some pool or drink a few beers. That's how they bonded.

Blossom took her gloves off and wiped the sweat forming on her brow. "That's enough work for one day." She thought out loud. She walked upstairs bumping into Brick. She was clearly tired after searching for a solution to this puzzle but nothing. Bubbles was clear of antidote X so Blossom was out of ideas.

"Hey Bloss, can you go to the store and get some stuff." He said politely.

"Sure, what kind of stuff?" she answered back.

"A lot of stuff. Like groceries and socks. You know the whole shebang."

"Okay, be back in a hour." She said.

"Dude, you've got Blossom kissing ass." Boomer said. Which wasn't false. Blossom was submissive to Brick for a reason he didn't know. Whatever he asked as long as it was rational she would do him the favor. She would scold him lightly or not at all if he did something wrong.

Brick glared at his brother. He dragged him upstairs into the room he shared with Bubbles. He pulled a chair up to the bed. "Bubbles?" He said shaking her a bit. He eyed her stomach. Not showing…not yet at least.

"Bubbles." He tried again waking her.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"Get out." Brick instructed. "Now." He said when Boomer didn't move a muscle. Boomer huffed and took another look at his sleeping girlfriend. He walked out and shut the door quietly. He knew Brick had good reason for doing what he did.

Brick looked at her again. "Bubbles." He said a little louder. She tiredly opened her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She stretched still lying down. "Better, just a little tired. Need me to make dinner?" She asked about to sit up.

"No, you need your rest." He said ushering her to lay back down.

"Thanks. I have been really tired the last couple of days. This power thing has really affected me."

"Hey Bubbles, when you got your birth control, how long did you wait to _do_ my brother?"

"Does this have something to do with my powers?" She asked confused and uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"Well when I came home with it Boomer was so excited we…"

Brick mentally rolled his eyes. Bubbles obviously didn't listen to whoever gave her the birth control to wait a month for it to kick in. "What's wrong Brick? What's wrong with me?" She said panicking at his silence.

"Sshhh, calm down. Don't stress yourself."

"Tell me what's wrong with me?"

"I have to be sure of this diagnosis. Come with me to the lab."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with me." She said angrily. Damn hormones.

"Please don't overreact about what I'm about to tell you. You're pregnant."

Her face fell. "No Brick, I'm on birth control. I can't get pregnant." She said denying it. He stood silent. "I mean the birth control effects my cycle and might make me a little moody but I can't be."

"You didn't wait long enough for your birth control to kick in sweetie. I'm sorry."

"But that was four months ago." She cried.

"Sshhh. Calm down. No stressing." He wrapped his arms around her. "Let's take you down to the lab so I can give you an ultrasound before Blossom gets home." He said picking her up. She cried into him as he opened the door.

"Babe, are you okay?" Boomer said panicking at her crying.

"Leave me alone Boomer." She whispered still crying.

"I just want to know you're okay." Boomer said as they walked down the steps.

"I said leave me alone!" She shouted making Boomer cringe.

"Sshhh, no stress sweetie. No stress." Brick said as they entered the lab. He laid her on the table and started the procedure. She curiously looked at the monitor as Brick started. She shivered as the metal touched her stomach. Soon enough a picture of a small blob appeared on the screen. "About sixteen weeks." He observed. "Your baby is the reason you're powers are weak. As the baby grows they'll grow weaker until you have none. After it's born you'll have your powers back. It'll be like learning to walk again." He explained. The tears sprang in her eyes again. She cried hysterically.

"W-what am I supposed to do? I'm seventeen. Nobody will understand. Blossom—"

"Let me handle Blossom and the rest of them. You just calm down."

"Boomer knows?"

"Yea."

"That's why I've been feeling sick and tired all the time?"

"Yea. Come on, take a shower and get some sleep. Tired?"

She nodded. He picked her up and carried her up to her room. Boomer sat waiting on his bed. Brick put her down and let her climb into bed. "Boomer, c'mere." Brick said walking towards the door.

"Yea?" He said sadly once he was out of the door."

"Look man, I know this is just as hard on you as it is her. She's taking it the worst though. She's being way to stressful and she's overexerted herself. Let her rest. You two can talk about this another time."

"Thanks bro." Boomer said.

"Oh and tell her to keep quiet until I tell them" He said.

Boomer nodded and opened his door back up to the sound of his crying girlfriend.

…

Butch and Buttercup walked in their room reminiscing about a fun night. They turned on the light to find Brick waiting for them. "Okay Brick, you caught us. We just had the best night ever. Cityville is the place to be." Butch said as he bumped fist with Buttercup.

"Guys there's something important I need to tell you." Brick said.

"About…"Buttercup said shredding her shirt.

"About Bubbles." Brick said. Buttercup searched through Butch's dresser until she found a large shirt. She put it on and shredded her pants. She sat next to Butch on her bed waiting for what Brick had to say. "First, your sister is in a relationship." He said then paused. His siblings exchanged smirks. "With Boomer." He said.

Butch and Buttercup exchanged another glance smirking. Brick looked at them confused. "You guys knew?" He said surprised. "How?"

"You were at some science thing with Blossom and we came home early from a party and heard certain names being…shouted." Butch explained. Buttercup laughed.

"And you were okay with it?"

"Yea, it's not like we're really related." Buttercup said.

"Yea, I thought you and Blossom hit it off a few times." Butch said.

Brick's faced flushed. "Anyway…" He said changing the subject. "It's about what's affecting her powers."

The siblings listened in as Brick got serious. "She's pregnant with Boomer's baby."

"Damn."

"Shit."

"How many months is she?" Buttercup asked.

"Four. She's been overexerting herself and has been way too stressed out. She's need a lot of rest. I'm going to be checking up on her every now and again to make sure the baby's healthy."

"Blossom is going to have an anxiety attack when she finds out. Wait, does she know?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I need you two to stay quiet until I tell her. It's too stressfull for Bubbles to do it."

"Is Bubbles okay?" Butch asked. Bubbles was like a baby to him. He loved to tickle her and lift her and just mess with her all together. He thought of her as adorable because that's what she was.

"She's tired. Her power drain this baby is putting her through is real tough on her. All of you girls will go through it when you get pregnant. If you decide you want kids."

"I don't think Candy has the equipment for it." Butch said teasing Buttercup.

'Actually, we can only have kids with each other." Brick said waiting for their reaction.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Your egg is super powered and normal sperm is too weak to fertilize it. You can only get pregnant if one of us…you know." He said. "Same way vice versa."

"Well fuck me." Buttercup scolded. "I got birth control for no reason." Buttercup said pouting. Butch laughed.

"Wait, what about the mother fucker that attacked me today?" Butch said.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that they knew Bubbles was pregnant." He said confusing the hell out of both of them.

"They hit you hard enough to knock you out. He healed fine because he still has his powers. Bubbles on the other hand is pregnant making her powers weaker. They hit her enough to scare her and leave a mark. On a normal person it's like getting tackled without your equipment on at football. They obviously didn't want to hurt the baby."

"Why would they care if they hurt the baby?"

"Yea, if I was a villain I wouldn't give a damn about her baby's health." Butch said backing Buttercup up.

Brick processed her question. That was a good question. "I don't know, but I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

…

Boomer woke up to a disturbance. He heard someone vomiting in his bathroom. He looked over to see Bubbles not in her bed. He immediately got up and raced to the bathroom. She was lying on her side on the bathroom floor.

He heard her whimpers and soft cries. "Bubbles?" He said crouching down on the floor. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. He rubbed her side and she relaxed into his touch. He slid a hand down and placed it on her stomach. She instantly cried.

"I'm sorry." She said still crying.

"Sshhh, it's not your fault." Boomer said. He picked her up and set her on his bed. "Calm down." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"B-brick said I'm four months." She said breaking the silence. "People are going to be asking questions. They won't understand." She said crying again. Boomer shushed her. He lay next to her and placed his arm around her and a hand on her tummy.

"I still love you."

_**AN:**_

_**Chapter four. I like wgere it's going. Tell me your thoughts. Thank you all my reviewers. Leave your constructive criticism and such. I'd appreciate it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update…just came back from florida**

PPG5

They all sat in the living room except Bubbles, watching a Bring it on: Fight to the finish. "I'd go for Lina." Butch stated. He always had a thing for Spanish chicks.

"Gloria." Brick stated.

"Avery." Boomer chose.

"Buttercup?" Butch said waiting for her response. She would always pitch in on girl competitions. Since she obviously was attracted to both genders.

"I don't know." She stated as if she was bored.

"She's got Candy on her brain." Butch stated. Buttercup gave him a playful glare. "Not like I blame her. She's a babe." Butch said day dreaming. "Wish I was banging her." He said making a sad face. The others laughed including Blossom. She's been really loose around the edges since she's been secretly dating Sam.

"Yea well keep wishing cause it's not going to happen." Buttercup said in a threat like tone. He gave back a cheesy grin.

"How do two girls even have sex?" Blossom thought out loud. Everyone gave her a look before bursting out into laughter. She was way more comfortable talking this with her siblings ever since her conversation with Brick.

"I think this calls for internet porn." Butch declared. Brick shot him a serious glare. "Or we can let Buttercup here teach her a few things." He suggested.

"That'd be hot." Brick said.

"Brick!" Blossom said surprised he would say something like that. He gave her an amused smirk. She was over the whole sex thing.

"I am not _doing_ Blossom for your entertainment." Buttercup acknowledged.

"I agree with Brick on this one." Boomer said. He couldn't deny that two sisters would be hot. Especially his sisters.

"You know how much people would pay for a show like that?" Butch said seriously looking into it. Blossom's face flushed and Buttercup just shook her head and laughed. "Word has it that BC does this trick with her tongue." He said informing Blossom. "Bet that'll be exciting." He said still looking at Blossom. She shook her head in rejection. "You don't know what you're missing." He stated shrugging.

"How'd you know about my…talents?" Buttercup asked curious. She never talked about her sex life with her brother. Well, at least she never talked about what she did. Butch would either be really fascinated or really bored and she didn't want to see either.

"That girl you did last year. She kept bragging about how you made her explode like five times." Butch said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Oh Nicole. She was a mistake and I was drunk." She stated not caring. Brick laughed. Butch nodded in understanding.

"You giving Candy you're special moves?"

"I'm taking things slow. I don't want to make her feel pressured." Buttercup stated. Buttercup feels how nervous Cindy gets every time they kiss. Her heart beats fast and she tenses up. Into the kiss she starts to relax and gets comfortable until Buttercup starts to get curious. She might run her hand up her stomach and feel how soft the skin is or even try to sneak her hand up her bra but as soon as she feels Cindy get uncomfortable she stops.

"That is so sweet Buttercup." Blossom said shocked at Buttercup's compassion. "Cindy is really good for you. I've never heard you care about someone like that. You really like her don't you?" Blossom asked interested.

Buttercup let out a frustrated breath. She wasn't one for letting out her feelings. She thought about it. "Yea, I guess." She mumbled. Blossom smiled at her. She knew how hard it was for Buttercup to do. The others were surprised at her confession. She got up obviously uncomfortable and went to the bathroom. The others decided not to bother her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Brick stood up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal a scared girl. "Cindy?" He said.

"Hey Brick. B-Buttercup here?"

"Yea, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said wiping the evidence from her face. "I'm fine really. I just want to see Buttercup." She stated lastly before Brick let her in. She walked into the living room. He decided to leave it alone. He didn't want to make her more upset than she already was.

"Hey Cindy." Blossom and Boomer said.

"Candy!" Butch said excited.

"Hey Butch." She said soft. Buttercup soon walked in the room.

"Hey BC, look who's here." Butch said. Buttercup could already see that Cindy was sad. Her emotions showed so clearly. But she wouldn't ask why, at least not right now.

"Hey Babe." Buttercup said giving her a kiss before sitting down. Cindy sat next to her. Buttercup wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her closer. Cindy enjoyed Buttercup's warmth of her body. It always made her feel better. She rested her head on Buttercup's shoulder. Everyone else relaxed and watched the movie. Blossom observed how close Cindy and Buttercup was. How she stroked her hair and her hand around her waist. Blossom has never seen her sister so caring and delicate. What was it about this girl that made Buttercup…not herself?

There soon was a soft knock at the door. Blossom got up and walked towards the door. She opened up to see a tall sophisticated woman. "Ms. Bellum?" She only spoke ever so often. Ever since she got her new job. She heard her talk with Brick and the other two boys at times. It was exciting and sad when she visited.

"Hello Blossom."

"What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to everyone. It's very urgent." She said calm. Blossom let her in and lead her into the living room. She turned the T.V off making everyone groan. They turned around to see Ms. Bellum.

"Ms. Bellum!" Boomer and Butch said excited as they tackled her into a hug. Ms. Bellum hugged them back.

"I missed you too." She said.

"You know Ms. Bellum, I'm still available if you—"

"Butch." Brick said glaring at him. Butch pouted and sat back down. This woman basically raised him and he was still trying to go out with her. Old habits die hard.

"Hello everyone, oh, who's this?" She asked noticing Cindy.

"This is Cindy. My girlfriend." She said. "This is Ms. Bellum." Buttercup explained.

"Nice to meet you." Cindy said soft.

"She's beautiful Buttercup." Ms. Bellum smiled. She then greeted Brick and got an explanation of where Bubbles was. Everyone waited for her to speak. She cleared her throat.

"We've been hacked." She started. "There was a break in and they stole files, information. Crashed out computers, and left a ransom." She said professionally. "They've stolen _nothing_ from our volt which is good." She explained. She then went to her purse and pulled out the ransom.

"No alarms were sounded because our security was shut down. I came here because they only took files…about you." She said meaning everyone. Everyone exchanged glances. "They took everything from news articles to grades and permanent records. We don't know exactly why. They took all files from major cities about you except the capital but I have a feeling that's their next stop."

"Whatever they are they've been warning us too. They attacked Bubbles and Butch. Butch is fine but there's something weakening Bubbles powers. I don't know what yet." Blossom said frustrated.

"Ms. Bellum can I talk to you for a minute?" Brick stated getting up. She nodded and followed him down into the lab. Brick shut the door behind them and looked at her. She smiled a motherly smile.

"You're getting older every day. Seems like just yesterday you lost your first tooth." She said reminiscing about the days she used to care for them.

"Mom…" He groaned. She laughed. "This is important."

She smiled. "I know I just miss being with you guys. But back to business."

"Everyone in this house knows why Bubble's powers are haywire…except Blossom for good reason. Bubbles is pregnant. I'm sure you know who the father is."

"I always knew those two would be together. I can see why you didn't tell Beverly."

"I found out a couple weeks ago. The pregnancy is draining her powers. She'll be five months next week. I've been watching her and making sure she eats right. She's been really tired—exhausted really because of the power loss."

"You're going to have to tell her, you know? It's hard to hide a pregnancy. I'm sure she can't do it for long."

"I know Mom, I know. I will in due time."

"Good. So, Jessica looks like she's found her a mate."

"Yea, she really likes her."

"Hope Jeremiah finds someone soon. I sure doubt it though." Ms. Bellum said laughing. "What about you? When will you find that special someone?"

Brick stayed silent.

"Or have you already met him?"

"I don't know. I haven't been looking. But when I meet him you'll be the first to know." Brick assured her. She gave him a hug and ruffled his long hair. "Mom!" He said like a little kid.

"I'm sorry Brandon, you're just so adorable." She said squeezing his cheek.

They entered the living room again. Ms. Bellum sat back down and continued on with her story. "Whatever these things are they're after you. They want you to meet them at the Grand Canyon tomorrow during school hours. I already notified the school that you'll be gone."

"Is that all Ms. Bellum?"

"Since Sharon currently has weak powers, I want you to bring her to the mayor's office tomorrow morning. That's it."

"Thank you Ms. Bellum." They sang around the room.

…

Cindy sat on her bed and waited for Buttercup to get out of the shower. She started to get curious. She opened the door to the night stand next to her bed. Pens, a lighter, weed, and a couple of scattered photos lay in it. She picked up some of the photos.

It was two kids that she recognized as Buttercup and Butch. But at the bottom it had two different names. Jeremiah and Jessica. Buttercup was smiling and Butch was behind her kissing her cheek. Cindy smiled at how happy her girlfriend looked but who is Jessica and Jeremiah?

Buttercup exited the bathroom. Butch didn't budge but Cindy looked at her. She's never seen Buttercup's body before. It was strong and firm. Her abs did her strength justice and so did her arms. Her breasts were a decent size; a little smaller than hers to be exact and her legs were defined.

Cindy found herself watching Buttercup as she threw some shorts and a shirt on. "Who's Jessica and Jeremiah?" Cindy asked. Butch immediately sat up and Buttercup turned around. Cindy saw the way they reacted. "Are these your names?" She asked shyly. Buttercup and Butch exchanged glances.

"Yea." Buttercup said soft.

"They are." Butch finished.

"They're really pretty." Cindy said seeing how the siblings were uncomfortable; she tried to make them feel better. "Can I…call you Jessica?" She asked soft. She felt a wave of relief hit her when Buttercup smiled. She walked closer to her and gave her a small kiss.

"Not in public."

…

Brick abruptly sat up as he heard quiet murmuring. He saw Blossom across the room tossing in her bed and murmuring quiet things. He sighed and stood up while running a hand through his long hair. Blossom still tossed and turned while murmuring. Brick cautiously walked towards her. He gently touched her. She woke up before giving a small scream. Brick opened his arms out as she put herself in them.

He shushed her as she clung to him with dear life. "It's okay Bloss, everything's okay." He said rubbing her back. She fell into his touch. He expected this. She always did this before a big battle. Although she hadn't in a while. She was afraid of losing. Not of the battle but of her family or what's left of it.

"It's okay Blossom." Brick cooed in her ear.

"It's scary." She whispered. It was true on her part. Blossom as a person couldn't stand the thought of losing her family or vice versa. It was too painful. It was one thing to lose your parents but to lose your siblings…you lose a friend. No matter how much her siblings fight, the love they share can't be compared. "Losing you. I don't think I could deal with it. Losing any of you guys." She finished.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said. She relaxed at his words putting her trust into him. She lay back down and pulled the covers back signaling for him to get in. He crawled in and she made herself comfortable next to him.

She would never tell any of her other siblings about her nightmares. She would be too ashamed supposedly being the strong leader of the group. She wouldn't admit that she was too afraid to sleep alone at times like these even to Brick. But he knew better.

"I know this is more then it seems." She said. "Something—someone wants us gone." She said getting emotional again. "I don't know why but I know it doesn't want us here for some reason." Her eyes filled up with tears again. "I can't lose you." Her tears found their way back down her face.

He sat her up and tried to look deep in her eyes. "Look at me." He said stern. She felt ashamed. "Blossom, look at me." He said with more force when she didn't obey him. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." He said. She believed him yet again. It might seem selfish that Blossom was more scared for Brick then she was her siblings but her and Brick had a connection. They were counterparts after all. She was sure it was the same with her other siblings. They could either hate their counterparts to the core of their very mind but instead they loved them though some may not admit…to the core of their heart.

She threw herself in his arms. He held her tight as if there was no letting go. She had her arms around his neck so tight you'd think he was being strangled. He leaned back and allowed Blossom to rest her body on his. Her head was on his chest and she felt herself being pulled back into sleep as she felt his heartbeat.

He had the hand on her small waist as he waited for her to go to sleep.

"Don't let go."

…

Cindy watched as the two siblings conversed about the events that should occur tomorrow.

"How many do you think there are?" Buttercup asked.

"There's more than two but less than eight." Butch said really thinking. Something Cindy was surprised he could do. This family was full of surprises.

"I think there are four." She said.

"I wouldn't argue on that. How old do you think?"

"In their twenty's or mid-thirties. They have to be smart and agile and bold to sneak in all those buildings and take our info." She said as she was excited. A big battle always had the adrenaline in their body's going haywire. "I hope we fight. Whoever they are about to be in a world of hurt when I'm done with them."

"Yea, I'm still mad about the whole attack. Whoever did it will be begging me to finish them off." He said with the same excitement.

"You're not scared?" Cindy asked shocked. "These people want to hurt you and you're _excited_." She was completely and utterly confused. They should be strategizing or wishing each other good luck.

What she said was true. They were excited for battle. True warriors they were. Show no fear, no hope, and no weakness. They were the people to fight until their last breath if they had to. They would give up their life for the life of the one they loved. It was a natural thing to do in their eyes.

Buttercup saw the fear in Cindy's eyes. She understood why she was confused. "You could get hurt and—"

"Don't worry babe. I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow to take you to work." She said assuring her everything would be okay. She still looked unsure.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." She said soft.

"Don't worry Candy. I'll give my life for this fruit cake any day. You have nothing to worry about." Butch said trying to calm Cindy down.

"You promise?"

Buttercup leaned in and gave her a breath taking kiss. "Promise."

Butch groaned. "You guys are so selfish." He said frustrated.

"What are you talking about big head?" Buttercup asked confused.

"I haven't fucked in like two weeks and here you are taunting me with your kisses. Can we please…?"

"Butch, I'm not sharing my girlfriend. She doesn't want you."

"That's what you say. I have yet to hear her opinion." He declared waiting. They both looked at Cindy and waited.

"I'm sorry but i-I don't like boys. I'm a lesbian." She said embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

"That is so hot." Butch said daydreaming. "BC, send me a tape when you score."

…

"When do you think he'll tell her?" Bubbles asked. Boomer continued rubbing her stomach underneath her sweat shirt.

"I hope soon. I'm tired of hiding. I'm sure it is too." He said referring to the growth of her abdomen. The reason she wore the sweatshirts. She chuckled then yawned. Boomer held her closer. "It's not going to be the same without you tomorrow." He muttered in her hair.

"Please be safe." She said soft.

"I will babe. I promise." He assured. She sunken into his touch. He continued to rub her slightly swollen belly.

"I can't believe I'm seventeen and pregnant. I'm scared. What if…the baby doesn't like me?" She said twiddling her fingers.

"Bubbles don't worry. I know you'll be a great mom. In four months we'll have a beautiful baby." He said quietly. She smiled as a single tear strolled down her face. Boomer brushed it off with hid thumb and pecked her forehead.

She trusted what he said. She always did.

…

Blossom awoke to a warm body. She realized she wasn't on a mattress but on Brick. Brick felt her shift on top of him. He tiredly opened his eyes and looked into the girl that was on top of him. "Good morning." She said happily. Brick sent her a smirk.

"Somebody slept well."

She sat up straddling him. "Like a baby." She said still happy. You can see the tear stains on her face but nothing a quick shower won't fix. "You?"

"Yea, I love sleeping with one hundred and thirty pound girls smothering me." He said still smirking up at her.

Instead of insulting him she gasped like she'd seen a monster. "Am I really that fat?"

He laughed at her face. She pouted and shifted making him uncomfortable. "Whoa, Bloss. Calm down."

"Then answer me." She pouted still shifting. Brick cringed.

"Bloss…stop…moving." He said grabbing her waist to keep her still.

"Why? Am I hurting you?" She said teasing as she continued to shift.

"In a way…yes." He said trying to hold back. Blossom stopped when his face looked like he was in actual pain.

"Brick are you…"

She stopped her words when she felt something poke her. "What is that?" She said grabbing it and squeezing. Brick groaned in agony. She did not know what she was getting herself into.

"This is pure torture." He cried out. "Bloss, let go."

Blossom's eyes widened. Her hands covered her mouth as she turned to face Brick. "I'm sorry!" She said checking to see if he was okay. "What do I do?" She said panicking. She's never treated a problem like this before. She had no idea what to do when a boy got hard. She thought that only happens when somebody's having sex but since it happened to Brick and he wasn't having sex she must've did something to hurt him and cause this problem.

"Bloss, calm down. It's okay. Please stop moving." He said. She then sat completely still following his orders so she wouldn't hurt him.

"What now?" She asked starting to panic again. Brick shushed her and then smirked.

"You know how to give blow jobs?" He said still smirking. She tilted her head in confusion.

"No, but if that will make you feel better you can teach me. What exactly is a blow job?" Brick let out a small chuckle. She's every father's dream. He probably regret saying that to her later. He thought his sister would at least know slang terminology. He removed his sister from on top of him.

"I'm going to take a cold shower." He stated walking towards the facilities. Blossom stood confused. She immediately left her room and headed towards another. She opened the door and noticed three sleeping bodies. She recognized Cindy in Buttercup's bed and Buttercup and Butch in his bed. She quietly went over to the bed.

"Guys wake up!" She said shaking the bed. She shook harder when she didn't get a response. The two siblings groaned. "Sshhh" Blossom said looking around. "I need to talk to you. I think I hurt Brick."

"What happened?" Buttercup said stretching while Butch did the same trying not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

"I don't know. I was…teasing him. I was sitting on top of him and he called me fat. I started moving around and he told me stop but I kept teasing him." She said frustrated that she'd hurt him. Buttercup and Butch exchanged glances. They were confused. "Then something poked me so I turned around and grabbed it. I didn't know I grabbed his thing. He said I was torturing him and begged me to stop." She was getting a little emotional but kept talking. "I asked how I could fix it but he said something about a blow job and I was wondering if you knew what that meant and if you could teach me."

Buttercup and Butch kept their cool faces because it was obvious their sister was confused and distressed. "Blossom calm down. Brick is okay. You didn't hurt him." Buttercup stated slowly. "He was just…excited." Buttercup said. She saw how confused and desperate her sister looked so she didn't want to do anything to make her even more upset.

Blossom shook her head. "No, he was begging me to stop and he looked hurt. I just want to learn how to do a blow job to make him feel better. Can you teach me?" She asked desperately. Buttercup sighed, amused in her mind and angry. She was just woken up in while the sun's still not up. Somebody is going to pay for her disturbance.

"I'm going to go downstairs." Butch said awkwardly. He left a desperate Buttercup and Blossom to talk.

He flew to Brick's room. He knocked on the door to find Brick walking out with a fresh t shirt and boxers. "What's up?"

"You brain washed Blossom." He stated waiting for him to react.

"What?"

"She's really upset. What the hell happened? I was having a kick ass dream and want to return to it."

"She was sitting on top of me and started grinding on me." He said in defense.

"Whoa, Saint Mary was grinding on you?" Butch asked excited.

"Don't get ideas she didn't mean too, at least not intentionally." He stated giving him a glare. "She was innocent on her part."

"Well you better tell her that because she woke me and BC up asking us to show her how to blow job." Butch stated chuckling a bit. "Which wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Shit. Tell her to come here so I can talk to her before she gets embarrassed again."

"You would think of all the books she reads she would know something about sex."

"She knows about abstinence and the technical stuff. Don't bother her about it." Brick warned. Butch agreed.

"But about the blow job thing." Butch started but then met Brick's eyes. "Never mind."

Brick got dressed in regular clothes. He waited for Blossom to walk through the door. She saw Brick on the bed and tackled him into a hug. "Brick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I fixed it."

"How? You did a blow job?"

"No, and never repeat that word. It's a bad word." He said like he was talking to a three year old. Although Blossom was a three year old when it came to things like this. Oblivious to the slang and conversations around her.

"Then why did you say it?" Blossom asked confused. Surely she's heard curse words before but she's never said them. She didn't like to use them.

"Because…i was just…don't worry about it Bloss. Just forget everything that happened this morning." He tried to persuade her. He didn't want to have the sex talk with Blossom. Especially since he had to explain things to her in a complex way since she had no idea in knowledge in that subject.

"I'm just happy you're okay." She said giving him a hug. "I'm going to go take a shower." She informed. He let out a relief breath. He had no idea what he was going to do when Blossom gets to that level in a relationship.

…

…

"Are we all ready? Where's Buttercup?"

"Right here." She said flying into the house. "Had to drop Cindy off at school." She explained. They nodded. Boomer then flew through the door.

"She's safe. Ready?"

"First, let's discuss this." Blossom stated. "Buttercup and Butch don't make any wrong moves until I say. We don't want to start fighting for no apparent reason. Watch your back at all times and please don't do anything stupid that will jeopardize this. I don't want anybody getting hurt."

"Calm down Leader girl, me and Butch got a little…relaxed this morning. We're fine." Buttercup stated bumping fists with Butch. Blossom gave them a disapproving look.

"Let's just go."

…

"Where are they? We've been waiting here for over an hour." Boomer said. Blossom blew out an ice breath to keep cool.

Buttercup and Butch laid on a piece of rock with their eyes closed. They continued to wait. Blossom started pacing around a little. Brick saw this and gave her a look. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. Boomer sat and thought about Bubbles and the baby.

Their thoughts were interrupted when two figures appeared in front of them smirking. They all stood up and watched each other's back. A girl stood in regular clothes. Brick looked back at Blossom and back to the girl. Blossom did the same for Brick and the boy. They looked…alike. The boy had long red hair similar to Brick's. His eyes were…glowing. They were like a neon red.

The girl's eyes were dark. You could barely tell they were red. She had on a tight red shirt that showed her slim waist. Brick noticed a ying yang tattoo on the bottom of her stomach. Fire and Water. Her jean short tight on her body. She looked like a bad girl version of Blossom.

"Well, well, well, nice to finally meet you." The girl spoke darkly. The boy stood silent with his arms crossed over his chest. Brick noticed the way he was staring at Blossom. Blossom was too busy staring at the girl to notice.

"Who are you?" Blossom demanded.

"So quick to get to the point." The girl pointed out. "I'm not one for introductions but since you asked so…politely I'm Berserk. This is my counterpart Blaze. He's very pleased to meet you." She said smirking.

"What do you want? Why are we here?" Blossom commanded.

"So demanding…" The girl spoke. Brick thought. If they had twins then so did everyone else. Brick watched her speak. She was wasting time. She was stalling. Stalling for what?

"Butch, fly home! Now!" Brick shouted. Blossom turned to look at him. She then realized…

"Buttercup, you too!" Blossom shouted. Before she knew they were in battle. The girl and boy attacked Blossom and Brick.

"Boomer! Go…check…on Bubbles!" Brick managed to get out as he was being attacked. Boomer followed his directions as his brother was battling. Brick flashed his fire breath at Blaze only to be blocked by Berserks ice breath. Blossom took this opportunity to tackle Blaze.

…

Butch and Buttercup flew home as they were commanded. They flew in and saw that their house was a mess. Papers and dishes lay everywhere. They walked around and looked at torn Photos and extra. Then they heard something downstairs in the lab. They immediately flew and inspected. They see two figures.

…

Boomer flew to the mayor's office. He heard no noise as he walked into the building. He turned the corner and opened the door.

"Mom!" He said rushing to an unconscious Ms. Bellum that lies on the floor. "Mom, wake up!" He said shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly. She coughed up a bit of blood. He was relieved to see her alive but she was too weak to stay awake.

Then something hit him. "Bubbles?"

…

"Oh, finally. I've been waiting for this moment." The girl said. She resembled Buttercup and Butch knew the look she was giving. It was the same look Buttercup had. She had an itch to fight. Her jean shorts and tiny t shirt gave her body credit.

"Before we begin I would like a proper introduction. Names Brute and he's Bionic." She said referring to the boy standing next to her. Butch took a quick glance at the boy. He was completely calm as his self. It was obvious the girls had fighting on the brain. The way Buttercups fists were clenched. The way Brute's smirk was glowing with hate.

Butch had learned self-control throughout the years. Even if only a little, he learned. Buttercup was still on the stubborn side of things. "Now that that's over with…let us begin."

…

Brick fought Blaze for quite some time. They switched fighting partners and tried to tire one another out but nothing seemed to work. They were evenly matched. Then an idea popped in his head. He flew up making Blaze chase him and as he almost reached the clouds he turned around and shot past Blaze and saw his destination. The girls were too busy fighting to notice Brick charging at them.

He made contact with Berserk making her free fall. They were too distracted by Berserks free falling to notice where Blaze was. He tackled Blossom and left her to free fall.

…

Boomer looked around. "Bubbles?" He said. He heard a moan from the closet. He immediately felt relief when he saw she was alive and not taken. He lost his smile when he saw that she was too harmed. Her face was bruised and had a little blood on it.

She held her belly in pain. "Boomer, I need a hospital."

He carried her to the hospital along with Ms. Bellum soon after.

…

Blossom awoke in a bed. She realized it wasn't a bed she recognized. She looked around. It looked like a hospital room. Her eyes soon found Brick's. She flew into his arms and gave him a breath taking hug. "Why am I here?" She said. "Oh no, what happened?"

He immediately calmed her down. "Mom and Bubbles are hurt." He said making her panic. She tried to fly out of his arms but he caught her and used his strength to keep her there.

"I have to see if they're okay." She said struggling but Brick was stronger than her.

"Beverly calm down!" He said tired of their struggling. She stopped at the demand in his voice. Especially at the fact that he used her real name. "I need to tell you something." He said looking into her eyes. She nodded and listened.

…

Buttercup and Butch lay limp as their fight was soon over. It was just getting good when Bionic's and Brute's allies came to take them away. They were sure they would hear Blossom's speech about ruining important buildings, wreaking havoc in town and disturbing the peace. But they felt good. Buttercup licked the blood off of her lip. To her it was rewarding.

The chemical X in her body was healing her as she slowly got up. Butch followed her lead. They both felt the same thing. Invincible.

"Let's go check things."

When they stepped outside they sprung in the air. "Butch, look at that." Buttercup said flying over the hospital. They saw a lot of cameras and flashing lights along with reporters and newspaper reporters. Instinctively they flew down and investigated.

They were surprised when the spotlight was suddenly shown on them. "How do you feel about your sister's condition?"

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Does this have something to do with the big fight? Or the mysterious robberies of information and weapons?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Buttercup yelled. Everyone was well aware about the damage she could do. She looked over to a doctor that was being interviewed. "You." She said pointing to him. "Tell me what's going on?"

"Ms. Utonium is in critical condition. She might miscarry." The doctor explained. "We're doing everything we can."

"If you're doing everything you can, why aren't you upstairs taking care of her? Instead you're down here getting fucking publicity." She took a deep breath. "What room is she in?" She asked calmly.

"215." He replied shakily from her sudden outburst.

She looked at the crowd of reporters. "When I get back down, I don't want a single one of you to be out here." She threatened. She flew into the hospital with Butch on her tail. She went into the stairwell and flew up there deciding the elevator would make her impatient. She flew to the room and saw that it was closed.

She heard the doctors yelling various things so she knew it would be best not to interrupt. They turned around to see Boomer with his head in his hands. "I found her and Mom. They'd been hurt." He replied simply without looking up. "Moms in 220 and Brick's with Blossom in 222."

They moved without asking questions. They went to Ms. Bellum's room. She was on the bed with various needles sticking in her. She had a tube down her throat. Buttercup clung to Butch for comfort. This was the woman that raised them. Even if she wasn't around right now for good reason they were still close.

"She's okay. Just a lot of blows to her abdomen. Her lungs collapsed and she has some internal bleeding but…she'll be fine. She's healing quite fast though." A doctor said entering the room. They nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. They slowly made way to the last room. They found Brick watching Blossom sleep. They decided not to disturb them. They walked back and sat next to Boomer waiting to hear about Bubbles.

…

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said. "She must be going through a lot. I can't believe I didn't see pregnancy as a possibility. Well I have to talk to her." Blossom said.

"Wait, she's hurt Bloss. Mom is okay but Bubbles can miscarry any minute."

"I haven't studied in that area yet." She said cursing at herself for not doing so. Now she had a new set of books she had to read. If she was going to know how to handle Bubbles throughout her pregnancy. "If they don't save the baby she could die. It's too young to be sea sectioned."

"I know. Let's get out there and see the status." He said. "Promise me you'll stay calm." He said meaning it. She nodded.

…

They all stood up as the doctor emerged from her room. "Don't worry. She's fine. The baby is fine as well. No respiratory arrest. She's stable for now. The baby is calming down. She's going to be asleep for a while though. She's simply exhausted. We want to keep her here just to be safe but I doubt she'll have any more problems. Any questions?"

"Can I see her?" Boomer asked quiet.

The doctor happily nodded as Boomer walked past him. The others didn't follow. "I want to stay with Mom. You guys can take the room I was in before." Blossom said talking to her green eyed siblings.

…

"So you're not mad?" She asked.

"No, surprised—but not mad. It was a simple mistake. I'm just glad you're okay."

Bubbles smiled. "Can I feel?" Blossom asked looking at her sister's swollen belly. She couldn't help but be curious. Bubbles guided her hand to her stomach and softly landed upon it. Blossom smiled as she felt where her niece or nephew.

"Where's Mom?" Bubbles asked.

"She's fine. She has to stay here a couple more days though." Brick said.

"Ready to go?" Buttercup and Butch said flying back in.

"Where have you two been?" Blossom said suspicious. "Who did you hurt?"

"No one!" Butch said.

"Damn, do you automatically assume we hurt them…more like meaningless threats." Buttercup said smirking. Her and Butch bumped fists. The others laughed and rolled their eyes. Blossom didn't bother in asking who they hurt for she had a feeling she would find out soo enough.

They walked Bubbles down the elevator. They opened the doors to find a rather large group of reporters. To everyone's surprise they were unusually quiet as they made their way down the stairs leaving the hospital. They seemed to be frightened.

"I see one camera flash and you'll wish for death." Buttercup called out. This made the reporters gasp and back up.

"Can we go to I hop?" Bubbles asked. Everyone agreed and walked to I hop. Everyone ordered and started laughing trying to forget about the troubles they were in and soon had to figure out. But right now, all they had to worry about was the plate of breakfast food.

Butch greedily took bites from Buttercup's plate. They spent almost two hours laughing and talking. Bubbles yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Tired?" Brick asked. She nodded. Brick checked into a hotel. Only the best since it was free.

"We'll get your stuff for you." Everyone but Boomer and Bubbles said as they flew back home. The carefully walked through the house as they gathered their stuff. The house was a wreck. Water pipes were busted. The kitchen was unrecognizable. They gathered what they could. Buttercup grabbed her phone. She looked at it. Eleven missed calls. "Shit!" She cursed. She was in school so she couldn't call her. She would simply have to pay her a visit.

Everyone gathered their stuff and met Brick at the car. They put all the suitcases in and drove back to the hotel in Brick's truck. Brick and Blossom quickly checked on Bubbles to find she was fast asleep. Everyone showered and relaxed for a while. They knew that the real work was coming soon.

Buttercup checked the time. It was lunch for Cindy. Buttercup zoomed out of the hotel and to the school. She went in the lunch room. She didn't like what she saw. Cindy was being harassed by two boys. They were touching her and teasing her. Buttercup didn't need a show. She quickly stomped to where they were at making several freshmen run away from the scene.

Cindy looked happy to see Buttercup but Buttercup had to deal with a problem first. "Have a problem with my girl?" She said looking the two boys in the face.

"No! Of course not. Cindy and I go way back." They said. Buttercup glared at their lies. She pushed one far enough to send him to crash into the wall leaving a dent. The other ran and Buttercup was about to run after him but Cindy grabbed her hand. Buttercup looked back. Cindy wrapped her hands around her neck.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. Buttercup hugged her back. Feeling those curves as it gave her comfort. She pulled their bodies close.

"Come on, ditch the rest of this. Come back with me." Buttercup said leading Cindy out of the building. She didn't object. Buttercup carried her back to the hotel. Cindy greeted Butch and the rest except Boomer and Bubbles.

"What's the talk at school?" Brick asked interested.

"Well, they know about Bubbles. You're not just the talk of the school, but the town. Didn't you watch the news or read the paper?"

They all shook their head no.

"**Breaking news. The innocent and bubbly Bubbles Utonium is now pronounced to be nineteen weeks pregnant. The father hasn't been officially recognized but has rumored to be Boomer Jo-Jo." The reporter stated professionally. "She was said to almost lose her child after an attack from an unknown villain. It has said that Ms. Bellum also has been injured. She is still in recovery at this time as you can see." He paused as another voice spoke. "I wonder what the late John Utonium would have to say about his daughter's **_**activity.**_**"**

Bubbles cringed when she thought of her father seeing her like this. She didn't want to see how disappointed he would be and was kind of glad she didn't.

Then the TV flashes to Ms. Bellum with several reporters outside her room trying to get in. Everyone felt their anger rise to the top. Butch, Brick, and Buttercup immediately flew out of the building. Cindy shoots a concern look at Blossom.

"Don't worry." She assures her. They continue to watch TV.

"**She's in critical condition but is cautious. She is said to be-,"**

The reporter stops his train of thought when he hears a loud yell. They watch closely as the reporters scramble. You hear certain heroes in the back ground making comments unsuitable for television.

"**I thought I told you to keep your BEEP loud mouth sick BEEP away from this BEEP BEEP hospital!" **

…

_**Questions you should ask…**_

_**What's going to happen when they go back to school?**_

_**Why are these villians so concerned with Bubbles' Baby?**_

_**What are our heroes going to do about this situation?**_


	6. Chapter 6

PPG 6

Brick woke up with a body on top of him. He looked to see Blossom all too comfortable. He sighed. If he knew she was going to sleep with him on the couch, he would have got in the bed with her. That movie last night scared her pretty bad. He shifted from under her and went to the bathroom. Blossom was still asleep. He walked out to the living room. He saw Butch with a bed head in the refrigerator with orange juice. Boomer walked in stretching his shoulder out.

"Rough night bro?" Butch asked.

Boomer nodded while shaking his head to let his hair fall into the right places. "I don't know why I let her watch that horror movie. She was scared shitless and clung to me the whole night. Not like I didn't enjoy it but I enjoy breathing too."

"BC was a little freaked out too."

"Same with Blossom."

They laughed. Buttercup came into the kitchen with no secrets left to the body. Her bra and Butch's boxers were what was left on her form. She walked with her eyes barely open as images were still foggy. Her hair was messy. It's nothing they haven't seen before. Butch hid between the wall and refrigerator and put a finger to his lips to make sure his brothers would remain quiet.

She tiredly opened the refrigerator grabbed the carton of juice Butch was just drinking. She closed it and Butch jumped out from behind it scaring the day lights out of her. Once she saw Butch she jumped in his arms but realizing he did the deed she gave him a deserved nudge in the ribs.

"You should've seen your face!" He said leaning over laughing. She glared at him but chuckled.

"I am so going to get you back." Buttercup said.

"I'll be waiting."

Butch walked with Buttercup and Boomer down to the complimentary breakfast once she put a shirt on. Brick went back into his temporary bedroom to wake Blossom. She was asleep. He went over and gave her a couple of good shakes. She soon opened her eyes. "Morning." She said flashing a smile.

"Morning big baby." He mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed offended. She didn't like being called a baby.

"Oh nothing. Just you left your all too comfortable bed to sleep with me on a hard black couch."

"That movie was a true story." She said persuading him in how scary it was. She couldn't deny that she'd gotten on the couch that was in the room with Brick because she just couldn't go to sleep. "I haven't done a background check on the hotel and…"

"And…" He said smirking.

"I was scared." She finally admitted. Then there was a knock at the door. Brick got up suspicious of who it could be. Blossom walked behind him also suspicious. He opened the door and almost shot the person who tackled him into a hug. "Dude!" Ryan said letting him out of the embrace. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"I saw an action fight yesterday and heard about some villains and robbery and I came here to make sure you were still alive." He said.

"Ryan I'm a superhero. It takes a lot to kill me."

"Still dude, you never know." He said letting himself in. "Nice place you got. Oooohh cashews!" He said running to the mini bar. He grabbed a bag and sat down on the couch. "So Bethany asked Rebecca to ask me if you wanted to go out with Taylor Saturday night."

Brick thought about it. "I'll think about it."

Blossom walked into Ryan's view. "There she is. Hey beautiful." He said eating his cashews. Blossom blushed and waved before returning to her room.

"You see that, she's practically in love with me." He said still eating. Brick let out a smirk.

"Yea right." As he laughed. His friend had his hopes way to high but if he asked her out he knew Brick wouldn't mind. Ryan was trusted to know his limits.

"Laugh now, but one day I'll be calling her Mrs. Graven." He said seriously. "That soft red hair. Those luscious pink lips. Those rare pink eyes. I mean who the hell you know with fucking pink eyes. That shit is sexy."

Brick could only smirk at his best friend. Bubbles walked out of her room. She walked over to where Brick was. "Hey Ryan." She said smiling.

"Hey sweetie." He said smiling. He always looked at Bubbles as practically adorable. Her always cheery mood and her soft blue eyes made her so.

"Is breakfast still going on?"

"Yea, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch are already down there. Go ahead."

She nodded and started to walk away. When she was out of the door Ryan sighed. "She is so adorable. Sometimes I just want to squeeze her like a teddy bear. Her little budge makes her even cuter."

"Wierdo." Brick muttered loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Well we're not friends because I'm normal." He countered. After a couple minutes Buttercup, Boomer and Butch came back with Bubbles. She had brought some food up with her. Blossom came back from the room and sat down.

"Hey Ryan, why aren't you at school?" Boomer asked.

"I had to make sure Brick here was still breathing." He said getting up to get another bag of nuts. "You know you guys are like the talk of school." The heroes waited for him to tell them about what. "Everyone's scared of Buttercup after what happened on T.V which I must say was extremely funny." He said still looking for the bag of nuts. "Bubbles needs new friends. Blossom is still the sexy goddess she has always been. Butch has thirty thousand girls worried sick for him. Brick is still weird and Boomer…don't ever change." He said walking back with his nuts and sitting down.

Bubbles rehearsed what he'd just said. "I need new friends?" She asked confused.

"Yea, your current ones aren't exactly being friendly. If you ask me, their all jealous bitches. Don't worry."

Blossom was too busy blushing at Ryan's words. It's not the first time he's said it but it's nice to hear it. That's why everyone liked Ryan. He was honest and blunt. Didn't beat around the bush. "Oh by the way, BC, Congrats on Cindy she is a babe. I can't believe I never noticed before."

Buttercup laughed. "Anyway, the school is going insane over you. You're like the schools new Harry Potter and Twilight." He paused stuffing his face. "Those are such gay-,"

"I love those books!" Bubbles cried happy just thinking about it.

"I don't know about twilight or harry potter…I'm more of a Pirates of the Caribbean fan." Buttercup stated. Butch nodded.

"You guys are gay." Ryan said. He wasn't a fan of reading books bigger than him. "I'll stick with Junie B. Jones."

They talked about the villains. Ryan listened closely. "You know what I think? I think you're thinking about this all wrong."

"How?" Blossom asked curious on his thoughts.

"I mean you say these guys are just like you. Similar powers. Okay, Butch. You said that this girl had an itch to fight. Who do you know like that?"

He looked at Buttercup. "Good. So think about them like you. The red heads are probably the brains. The brunettes are the muscle. You see where I'm going? You said that they hurt Bubbles enough to scare her but Butch enough to knock him out. They want to keep your baby safe."

"But they hurt her into miscarriage the second time." Blossom countered.

"Well Bubbles must've done something to tick them off. She said they were just hurting the lady at first but when she got in the way she got hurt." He explained and then turned to Blossom. "When you made plans and told your sisters to follow them you had to at least expect one fuck up." He said bringing her into realization. "That girl was probably so excited to fight she forgot all about her job. These guys are just like you…and the exact opposite at the same time."

…

They all agreed it was time to go back to school. They prepared themselves for a day to come. Butch and Buttercup inhaled as much weed as possible. They didn't want to think about the stress they would have to endure. Blossom brushed her teeth as the steam died down from her refreshing shower. She knew that the problems were just a minimum compared to what they were going to turn into. Bubbles was going to grow bigger and weaker or more human like. These villains were going to keep attacking for a reason she had yet to figure out. She was indeed scared.

Her family's life was at risk and she didn't know how to stop it. The leader felt powerless. She sighed. She went to her bed. Brick was already laying in it. She turned her laptop on doing research. Brick watched her closely. She started on research about pregnancy and what to expect. Then she went on researching powers and ultimate universes. Brick could see she was having a battle in her mind. He slowly reached for her hands. She froze. She felt if she didn't know she couldn't help and if someone died…it was because of her.

He closed the laptop slowly with the other hand. She didn't look at him. He was very cautious about his movements. He didn't make any moves until she looked at him. She threw herself in his arms and cried. "Something bad is going to happen and I don't know how to stop it or more or less what to do when it does."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Brick assured her.

Blossom shook her head in denial. "I can feel it. Something terrible is going to happen. I just wish I knew what." He kissed her forehead as she vented. He couldn't assure her anymore because deep down inside he felt it too.

He just held her tighter. He shushed her and laid back. She snuggled in his embrace. Her tears were slowly coming to an end. But what she feared most was her life and the life of others would come to an end.

…

"Pass the cereal douche." Buttercup said reaching for it. Butch held it away from her.

"Make me."

"Guys enough. Is Bubbles awake?" Blossom asked. Buttercup noticed she seemed a bit shaky. She raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay Blossom?"

"I'm fine." She said immediately.

"You sure."

"I said I'm fine Jessica!" Blossom said. Buttercup did not like being yelled at. Her and Blossom shared a staring contest. Bubbles walked out dressed. She noticed her siblings glares.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Blossom and Buttercup snapped out of it and gave Bubbles a reassuring smile. Butch looked at Bubbles outfit. She had on a simple blue t shirt and jeans. Her t-shirt was form fitting so her bump was quite noticeable. She didn't seem to mind. Boomer held her by the waist. They all walked out of the hotel and to Brick's truck.

…

Bubbles started to fidget as they got closer to the school. She took deep breaths that everyone noticed. "You okay?" Brick asked as he parked. She nodded as she continued to take deep breaths which became shorter and faster. "Honey stop." Blossom said calming her down. "You're going to hyperventilate." Brick said calming her also. All her siblings stood next to her saying comforting things. They didn't know how hard it was. They didn't exactly have a super powered baby inside them that was sucking the power out.

Bubbles smiled and clung to Boomer as he lay a kiss on her head. They walked through the school doors. All eyes were on them. Bubbles absentmindedly put a hand on her growing torso. Whispers were heard from a distance. Though with their keen hearing Bubbles heard every word even though she tried so hard to block them out.

"Whore. Slut. Liar." Was heard. She didn't feel the tears well up in her eyes until they rolled down her cheek.

Buttercup felt her anger rise. She heard it and turned to the person who said it. A girl who shrunk at Buttercup's glare which wasn't long before Buttercup threw her against a wall. Everyone shrank down. But the other heroes didn't even acknowledge the action knowing scolding her would make her angrier and she was doing it out of good intention.

Soon after Bubbles felt comfortable they went their separate ways. Buttercup found Cindy at her locker. She smirked as she went behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her back to her chest. "I missed you." She murmured in Cindy's ear. She placed a soft kiss on her neck before releasing her. Cindy turned around and blushed.

"I missed you too." She said giving Buttercup the proper hug and a small kiss on her lips before returning to her locker.

"What are you doing today?"

"I have volunteer work and some homework." She said. Then looked at Buttercup. "So do you."

Buttercup frowned. "I don't do homework."

"You should start. What were your grades last year."

"It doesn't matter, I passed."

Cindy gave her a disapproving look. "I'm coming over today to help you with your homework." Cindy stated. Buttercup groaned then smirked. She pushed her body against Cindy's.

"Or we could do something…more satisfying." Buttercup said kissing her not giving her a chance to object. Buttercup hated homework and she hated being forced to do it. Cindy shuddered as Buttercup ran a hand down her stomach. They got stares as people walked passed.

Buttercup released her and looked into her eyes. Her hand ran across Cindy's cheek slowly and gently. Buttercup cringed at the voice that interrupted her romantic moment. "Sorry to interrupt. Where's Butch?" Amy said smirking.

"Not here." Buttercup said annoyed.

"Well when you see him. Tell him I have to talk to him." Amy said.

"I'll make a note." Buttercup gritted through her teeth. Amy happily skipped away. Cindy stayed trapped between Buttercup and the lockers. The first bell rang. Buttercup sighed and gave Cindy a small kiss before walking to class.

She heard the bell ring and cursed. She walked into the bathroom thinking she was probably going to use that as an excuse. She went to the sink and looked in the mirror only to see someone else in the reflection.

She turned to the person. "What now BC? Using Cindy to get me jealous." Amy said smirking. "I must say I love what you've done with her. I might actually call her my sister in public now."

Buttercup sighed. "It's not like that. She's my girlfriend now Amy. I'm through chasing you."

Amy pressed her body against Buttercup's. "Come on. Don't reject me. Not now…when you're so close." Amy took Buttercup's hand and tried to stick it down her pants. Buttercup…didn't object. They soon found each other's mouths.

Buttercup turned so Amy was up against the wall and lifted her up so Amy's leg's were around her waist. Then something started to echoe through BC's mind. Something she didn't know she had. Her conscious.

Cindy's laugh echoed through her mind. Them walking in the park together.

"_Do you trust me?" Buttercup said watching Cindy's action._

"_With my life." She said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I know something you don't." She whispered back._

Buttercup stopped and put Amy down to Amy's surprise. "I'm done with you Amy. I won't hurt Cindy." She stated.

"What?" She stated angry. "You're really going to choose her over me?"

"Amy look…"

"No! You lead me on! You can't just leave me here!" She said hysterically. "Come on BC. Forget about her. You know she can never give you what I can. Just finish what you started."

Everyone knew that Amy secretly liked Buttercup. Which is why she played games with her. Amy thought Buttercup would always chase after her. She was wrong. Before she could reply she was covered by Amy's mouth.

"Come on BC. Don't leave me here."

…

Bubbles hugged her books close to her chest as she sat down in her first class. She got stares. She saw Ryan walk in and she smiled at him. He wouldn't judge her. He sat next to her dreading this class. It was math. "Hey sweetheart. What's shakin'?"

"Nothing. I just don't like all the stares I'm getting." She said looking around.

"Don't worry about them. They've just never seen beauty."

She laughed and thanked him as class started. He walked her to the lunch room before offering to go get her food for her. She sat patiently waiting. She didn't notice her old friends walking up to her. "Well if it isn't the pregnant slut." One of them said catching her attention.

"I heard she's slept with so many guys she doesn't know who the father is." One girl in the back of the group said. Bubbles face turned red out of anger, despair, embarrassment. She couldn't believe her friends were saying this.

She was too in shock to say anything repulsive back. Even though that's something she'll never do. She would never stoop down to their level. "So who's the father slut?"

Bubbles started trying to take deep breaths trying not to think. All her friends were betraying her just because she made one slip up. She knew she was none of those things. She only ever had one official boyfriend. Boomer. They've been in love for years.

Her breaths started to become shallow and short as she felt the world crashing down on her. She was being looked on as the school slut. Her head got light as she kept trying to take deep breaths but couldn't.

"Shit Becky, what did you do?" The other girls said panicking. They ran away from the scene. Ryan came quick watching the other girls run.

"Bubbles?" Ryan said. "Shit." He said dropping the food on the table. "Bubbles breathe. I need you to breathe." He said loud catching other people's attention. "Get me her brother!" He shouted wondering where he was since he did have this lunch period. Bubbles held her chest trying to get in air but couldn't. "Brick! Boomer! Shit!" Ryan shouted holding her in his arms.

…

She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed. She groaned and stretched. There were a few gasps. Bubbles rubbed her eyes to see Ryan, Boomer, and Cindy. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." she practically whispered. "Where is everyone else?"

"Meeting." Boomer said.

"About what?"

…

"You two should be suspended for your actions!" The vice principle shouted.

"Ms. Mullin, please." The principle stated. "Brick, Blossom, Please explain."

"As you know Bubbles is nineteen weeks pregnant. She's been really stressed out and over exhausted. The crime that recently happened almost caused her to miscarry." Blossom said.

"The doctor said she will continue to have panic attacks if the stress doesn't die down. Ryan told me that a group of girls were teasing Bubbles adding more stress to her causing her to hyperventilate and panic making her pass out. Ms. Keane, if this keeps happening both her life and the baby's is at risk. The medicine for her panic attacks is dangerous when pregnant." Brick added.

Ms. Keane nodded and understood. "But does that explain what happened to the students!" The vice principle said glaring at Buttercup and Butch who just slouched in their seats waiting for the verdict.

"Buttercup and Butch were just trying to protect Bubbles. I'm sure they meant no harm and were just angry when things got out of hand."

"They had no right to attack those students. The girl should just quit school! It's obvious her and her _mistake_ are causing too much trouble. She is a bad example for the student body." The vice principle said not noticing all four glares. Ms. Keane did and immediately stood up. Ms. Mullin just kept talking. "Before you know it all students will be giving themselves up and being irresponsible."

All four lunged at the vice principle. No one, talked about their sister like that. Ms. Keane put the now scared vice principle behind her. "Stop, calm down." Ms. Keane begged. Butch and Buttercup were still standing with unwanted adrenaline in their bodies. Blossom collected herself as Brick did the same. "Ms. Mullin please step outside." Ms. Keane said opening the door. The vice principle hurriedly exited the room.

"I'm sorry guys. How is Bubbles?"

"Stable. But she can't be stressed anymore. It's too risky."

"Her safety is important and that of the child. From now on, anyone who upset's her or makes any rude comments will be suspended. Butch and Buttercup I will let you slide this _once_ but if you're going to harass and hurt kids for _good_ reason please do it outside of school." Ms. Keane begged. She didn't want to have to deal with this again. "Just take care of her. I'll be visiting once your house is repaired. Please be good." She said looking at Buttercup and Butch.

"You got it Ms. Keane. By the way may I say that that shirt brings out your eyes ever so lovingly?" He said. Ms. Keane laughed.

"Thank you Butch." Ms. Keane said. Brick rolled his eyes as Butch gave a triumphant smile. "No comment this time Buttercup?" Ms. Keane asked surprised she wasn't sucking up.

"Sorry Ms. Keane. I'm taken."

…

"Come on almost done. How many protons neutrons and electrons are there in a hydrogen atom?"

Buttercup groaned and wrote down her answer. Cindy was helping her with her homework. Buttercup looked at Cindy as she read the next question. Buttercup brushed her hand down Cindy's back down to her soft round bottom. "Not until you finish." Cindy said controlling her hormones trying not to melt under Buttercup's touch. Buttercup groaned in filled in the rest of the answers. Cindy sat up cross legged and reviewed Buttercup's work. Buttercup snaked her arms around her waist.

"You're so beautiful." Buttercup said making Cindy smile and put the paper down. "I knew it from the first day I met you." She whispered. Her breath was hot on Cindy's ear. Cindy felt a rush of butterflies go from her neck to her stomach all through her body. Buttercup smirked at how Cindy was reacting.

Cindy slowly turned her head so that Buttercup could kiss her. They started tongue wrestling with Cindy. Buttercup had Cindy pinned on the floor. To Buttercup's surprised Cindy flipped them over so now that she was on top. Buttercup snaked their way down Cindy's side to her hips and down to her plumped bottom. She gave it a gentle squeeze and then got rough. Buttercup felt herself lusting after Cindy. She had been faithful and was sex deprived. She _needed_ Cindy. She pulled Cindy's shirt off of her. Cindy was now hesitant but Buttercup didn't notice as she was too caught up in the moment.

"Baby." Cindy said soft through the kiss. Buttercup didn't hear it. She didn't _want_ to hear it. "Jessica, calm down." Cindy whispered. Buttercup was now tugging at Cindy's bra. Cindy stayed calm. "Jessica, stop. Please."

Buttercup heard her but her hands had a mind of its own. Buttercup flipped them over and was now back in control. Cindy grabbed Buttercup's hands. Buttercup snapped out of her moment and looked at Cindy. She had a bit of fear in her eyes. "Shit." Buttercup said. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I couldn't stop. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Cindy just smiled. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"I could've—I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Jessica I'm fine."

Buttercup sighed and lay next to her. The reason she wanted Cindy so bad was because she felt guilty. She wanted to get the taste of Amy out of her mouth bad. She wanted only Cindy but temptations a bitch. "How can you trust me so easily? I could've hurt you."

Cindy put a small kiss on her lips. "Because I know something you don't."

Then the door opened. Brick stood there. "We're going down for dinner. You guys coming?"

"Yea, we'll be ready in five minutes." Buttercup said. Cindy flushed in embarrassment. She had no shirt on and her bra was tussled with.

"Come on, let's get ready."

…

"That was amazing." Bubbles said rubbing her full stomach.

"You said it." Butch said. "Especially that steak. And those crab legs."

"You ate like a pig." Buttercup said before burping.

"What do you say?" Blossom said referring to Buttercup's manners.

"Excuse me." Buttercup muttered. They all walked back to the room happy. They all resided on the couch and chairs.

"What movie tonight?" Blossom asked as Buttercup went to the bathroom.

"I don't know. I'm thinking action slash funny slash scary." Butch said.

"No more scary movies." Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles said. Boomer was not risking having Bubbles scared to death tonight. Blossom was not going be scared to sleep alone tonight and Bubbles just wasn't having it.

Before any more arguing could continue a loud scream came from the bathroom. "Butch!" Shouted Buttercup. Everyone but Butch stayed put.

"Don't worry." Bubbles said calming Cindy down who asked what was wrong. Everyone but Cindy knew that scream and already knew what was wrong. Butch flew into the bathroom at amazing speed. "Where is it?"

She pointed her hand towards the corner where the fairly medium sized bug sat. Butch shot it with laser beam eyes.

"So she's scared of bugs?"

"Terrified."

"Petrified."

"Horrified."

Cindy took this in. "I never knew big bad Jessica was scared of bugs."

Everyone looked at her. "You know her name?" Blossom asked surprised. Cindy nodded. Everyone exchanged glances. Buttercup trusted this girl. Buttercup usually didn't trust anyone but…she trusted this girl.

"Do you all have…different names?"

They nodded. "Beverly." Blossom said.

"Brandon." Brick said.

"Sharon." Bubbles said.

"Stanley." Boomer said.

Cindy nodded but was confused as to why they didn't use their regular names. She didn't ask though. Buttercup walked out and they decided to watch Push. It's a supernatural movie. They watched it with fascination. Cindy fell asleep on Buttercup's lap. Butch was propped on Blossom. His head on her lap as he was stretched out. Brick was on the sofa chair and Bubbles was in Boomer's arms fast asleep. Brick got up and turned the movie off. "Butch, where does Cindy live?" Buttercup asked.

Butch offered to fly her home instead. Buttercup didn't object. Cindy was in fact a hard sleeper. He rang the doorbell to her house. A man answered the door. He was pretty buff with no shirt on. "What is it?" He asked. He thought Cindy didn't have a father.

"I came to drop Cindy off."

"Cindy?" The man said. "Martha!" He called out making Cindy stir. A woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties came to the door. She had a cigarette hanging from her mouth and a scowl.

"Who are you?"

"Butch, came to drop Cindy off. She fell asleep."

"Amy! I thought you said Cindy was a lesbo?" She called making Cindy stir again. The man laughed. "Ha! Lesbian? Guess she won't be able to join in on the fun."

Butch gagged and gotten very angry. All the talking made Cindy open her eyes. She groaned and adjusted to the light coming from the house. Butch slowly put her down. "I'm home." She said out loud. She looked at Butch. Pleading to him with her eyes.

"Get your ass in here." Martha spat. Cindy shakily walked in the house. Butch watched how scared she was. The man moved to let her walk in and squeezed her ass as she walked past him. Cindy hurriedly walked in. Butch had a protective feeling wash over him.

Suddenly the door was thrown in his face. His feet were glued to the step. He couldn't leave without Cindy being okay. He looked at the windows. He waited for one light to turn on but one never did. He couldn't help but feel concerned. Then he heard something. A pitter patter of feet. Someone was running. Running fast. He turned the corner to see a figure run. It was Cindy. He was too curious to stop her. Where was she going? It was late, she shouldn't be out this late.

She ran until she reached the park. She sat on the wooden bench and lay down. She had a blanket in her hands and wrapped it around her cold body. It was almost winter and she's outside, at night. He heard her cry as he approached slowly. She was whispering. Who was she talking too?

"I'm not mad. Everything's okay. Everything's fine. I miss you. Hope you're okay."

"Cindy?" Butch said finally speaking up.

She shrieked but it subsided as she saw who surprised her. She didn't say anything. Just cried. Butch came and wrapped his warm body against her cold one. "We need to get you to a bed." He said.

"Don't take me back there." She pleaded. He nodded and took her back to the hotel. Butch walked in to see Brick getting a late night snack from the kitchen. He looked at a crying Cindy in Butch's arms. Brick looked at Butch and saw it in his eyes that it's best not to ask questions right now.

"She needs a place to stay." Butch stated. Brick nodded. He took her in his arms. He felt her shaking form cold and nervous. He immediately stood her up.

"It's okay. Everything's fine." He assured her. Blossom awoke from the noise of whimpering and whispers. She read Brick's eyes and looked at Cindy. She pulled Cindy in the bathroom to change. She let Cindy in her bed and went into the kitchen with Brick for something to drink where Butch was.

"She okay?" Butch asked. Blossom nodded and yawned.

"Go lay on the couch and wait for me." he said before kissing her cheek and shooing her away. "What happened?" He asked Butch. He listened as Butch told him the story. Maybe that's why she was so scared. But she did have courage. She had to it more than once. Sleep on a bench in the cold, courageous is what she was.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Brick stated. Butch agreed and got in bed with his sister.

Brick walked back onto the couch. He lifted Blossom much to her body's dismay. She was dead tired and didn't want to be bothered. But her body was once replenished with comfort once she felt the soft yet hard surface of Brick's.

…

Buttercup awoke to a Butch trying to get out of the tangle. She sat up and yawned as Butch stretched. She groaned when she realized she had another day of school. She smiled when she thought about seeing Cindy. Butch looked at her not sure if she should tell her.

"BC, I got to tell you something."

…

"What? So what are you saying, she sleeps on a bench in the cold with only a blanket?" Buttercup said outraged.

"I don't know. That's something you have to ask her. All I know it was I just told you. But she's in Brick's room on the bed. Probably awake."

Buttercup marched to Blossom's room. She opened the door. Blossom was getting dressed as was Brick. "Where is she?"

Blossom pointed to the bathroom. Buttercup went in the bathroom to find Cindy with nothing but her underwear on. She backed into the corner with her arms over her chest at Buttercup's hard glare.

"What happened last night?" She demanded.

"Jessica, please don't be mad at me."

"Tell me what happened."

She started to cry. "I wasn't going to go home." She said still crying. "They hate me. She hurts me. All of them do. I wasn't supposed to be there."

"Why?"

"She had them over. Both of them did. If I get in the way…"

Buttercup then noticed a bruise on her stomach. She quickly moved her hands in front noticing what Buttercup saw. Buttercup forcedly moved her hands out of the way. She inspected it. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She whispered scared. The tears still flowed down her face.

"Who gave you the bruise?" She asked calm but stern.

Cindy didn't answer. "Who gave you the bruise?" She said flashing her anger at Cindy's scared face. Cindy had never been so scared of Buttercup like this before.

"Martha." She whispered. There was a long silence. Only Cindy's whimpers and cries were heard. Buttercup was trying to control her anger but was doing a bad job at it.

She saw how scared Cindy was. "Don't hurt me. Please." Buttercup opened her eyes as she saw the amount of fear she just gave Cindy. She would never hurt her intentionally. Her face lightened up. She grabbed Cindy's waist and held her. Then Cindy looked up. She hesitated before aiming for Buttercup's mouth. They kissed for a while before Buttercup roughly had Cindy against the wall kissing down to her neck. She had full access to her big bust. She captured her breast and suck.

Cindy gasped and gave a slight moan. Buttercup immediately felt erotic. She kept going. She ran her tongue along her erect nipple. Her moans became louder as Buttercup stepped up her game. Cindy gasped and arched her back as Buttercups hand swept lower to her underwear.

Cindy was confused. She enjoyed it but was extremely nervous at how hungrily Buttercup's eyes were. Then there was a sudden bang at the door. "Buttercup! Stop your fornicating and get ready or we'll all be late!" Blossom shouted from the other side. Buttercup groaned and gave Cindy a few more kisses before stopping. Cindy was left in the bathroom with what she started with.

Buttercup walked out. Blossom stood there with a disapproving look. "What? I can't have sex with my own girlfriend?" She said walking out.

"I see you made up." Brick said smirking. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Jealous cause you can't make her moan like I can." She stated. Brick laughed as she went in her room.

…

"So what are you going to do?" Butch said as he sat next to Buttercup.

"Go talk with Martha. If she hurts my girl again I don't think I could control myself."

"What made you calm down?"

"She was naked. She thought I was going to hurt her."

Butch daydreamed about Cindy naked. Buttercup snapped him out of it. "She said they."

"Meaning…" Butch asked.

"They as in more than one. I think she's being abused by Amy and everyone else who steps in her house. That's why she's never home."

"Yea, she does overload herself with all those charity things and those science fairs and art club."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Are you stalking my girlfriend?"

He shook his head no. "I just know."

…

Bubbles had a peaceful day. The people were still staring but no one commented or confronted her. She was accompanied by Ryan and Brick most of the day. Boomer was by her side too.

…

Blossom was about to leave class. Someone held her bag making her stay in place. She looked to see Mr. Solemn smiling at her. "How've you been?"

She thought about the pregnancy and the villains and everything else. "Good. And yourself?"

"Been okay. Been lonely here without you. You seem like the only student excited to hear about what I have to say. And the only one that understands aside from your brother…even though he does sleep in class." He muttered. Blossom let out a giggle. Even though her brother slept in most classes he knew what he was doing. His homework was done on time and his grades stayed A's.

"Yea, history is not his favorite."

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me again. To a restaurant or the movies, your choice."

"A restaurant would be nice." She said blushing a little. Sam nodded.

"Great, so I'll set a date and a time and let you know."

"Okay. See you then." She called out. She turned the corner and saw Brick leaning against the lockers waiting for him.

"See you're going out with Mr. Creepy again." He stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

She sighed and walked as she tried to hurry to class since they shared the same one. "Brick, I thought we talked about this." She said as she started to float as she was rushing. "He's a good guy. He's cute and funny and he likes me. There's nothing wrong with him."

"He's twenty four."

"So, what about Buttercup. He was way older and a criminal but that didn't stop her." Blossom said. She knew about her sister. She tried to talk her out of it but Buttercup would never talk about it.

"Buttercup can make her own decisions because she knows what's out there. You don't. Bad people lurk this world."

"I know exactly what's out there. It's not like he's a giant glue monster or a one eyed Cretan. He's my teacher."

"Not the kind of trouble I'm talking about Blossom."

"Then what are you talking about?"

The warning bell rang before he could answer. She flew at top speed to class. He sighed and walked not caring if he was late or not.

…

Buttercup dropped Cindy off at work. She met up with Butch at the park and started walking towards Cindy's house. It was a normal sized house that looked middle aged but it was nowhere near dirty. Cindy did mention maids so that's probably why.

Buttercup busted through the front door earning a shriek.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" The older woman spat. She didn't look that old. Her blonde hair and her busty body gave her credit. Probably where Amy gets it from.

Buttercup lunged at the woman who was more than confused. "You laid your filthy hands on my girl." Buttercup said angrily pushing the woman.

"Oh so you're the girlfriend?" The woman said smirking. She didn't seem intimidated by Buttercup. Not yet atleast.

…

"It was so embarrassing." Bubbles complained to Brick as he performed an ultra sound. They were at a hospital but Brick was doing the ultra sound. Bubbles felt more comfortable that way. Bubbles had lactated in class earlier. Even though everybody was too scared for suspension about saying anything she knew they were thinking it.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about what you're going to name your baby boy." He said waiting for a reaction. Even though he already knew what the sex was from Boomer he had to make sure he didn't know that.

"It's a boy!" She said excited. He nodded confirming. He wiped the gel from her stomach as she sat up. "I'm having a boy! It's a boy!" She said excited almost strangling Brick with her hug. He carried her all the way home. She skipped through the house singing, "I'm having a boy! I'm having a boy!"

…

"I think I got the message through." She said wiping the unwanted blood on a nearby cloth. It wasn't her blood after all.

"Cindy is going to freak out when she gets home."

"Not if I bring her here." Buttercup said smirking.

"She sleeping with you?"

"No. I can't control myself around her. She's so fucking tempting."

"You haven't scored yet?"

"No, she's not ready. Well…we were in the bathroom I got pretty far but Blossom interrupted." Buttercup said quite angry. Butch laughed.

"I'm having a boy! I'm having a boy!" Bubbles sang skipping past them and landed on the couch. They chuckled at her singing. "Where's Boomer?"

"Art thing." Brick answered. Bubbles pouted. She looked at her growing belly. There was a baby inside of her. "What are you going to name him?" Butch asked.

"I don't know." She said shrugging as she rubbed her stomach. "He's going to be so cute!" She said excited. Her siblings smiled at her. It was nice to see her happy again.

…

**_AN: Soooo, here is chapter six. Hope you like it. My favorite part is the scene with the principle and the bathroom scene. Ryan is building hisself as a character in this chapter also. _**

**_Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it!_**


	7. Chapter 7

PPG 7

"What are you two doing?" Brick asked. They weren't kissing. They weren't talking although Cindy sounded like she was asking questions.

"Homework." Cindy replied happily. Buttercup groaned. Everyone in the room looked at her. Buttercup was trying to sleep and flirt at the same time. Cindy held her ground and demanded Buttercup finish her homework first.

"Wow BC, your whipped." Butch said laughing.

She glared at him when Cindy asked another question. Brick sent an amused smirk to her. Nobody could get Buttercup to do her homework. But this girl could. She was special alright.

"Come on almost done. Just three more." Cindy assured her. Buttercup closed her eyes and was inches away from sleep. Homework did this to her. Her eyes shot open when a pair of lips was on hers. She immediately reacted. She felt a hand run down her stomach. All the boys smirked and watched.

Cindy quickly was on top of Buttercup as she released her kiss. She shredded her shirt instantly. Buttercup was shocked at Cindy. Buttercup stared at her breasts. She wanted her bad. Cindy leaned down and Buttercup was waiting for her lips to contact hers.

"You want me?" Cindy whispered. She sat back up slowly. The boys found there selves drooling at the scenes they were witnessing. She lost her lust look and looked sternly at Buttercup. "Then do your homework." She said as she got off of her and put her shirt back on. Buttercup groaned. The boys laughed.

"Shit. I need to get laid." Butch said staring at Cindy.

"Me too." Brick said also staring.

"Bubbles!" Boomer called walking into his room. Cindy cleared her throat as the boys were staring at her chest.

"Stop staring at my girl." Buttercup said as she wrote answers down. Cindy sat back down next to Buttercup and helped her with the next problems.

…

"Our house is fixed." Brick said walking into room where everyone was seated. "Where's Blossom?" He asked looking around. They shrugged. She still hadn't come home. She had tutoring and had a meeting but she should have been home. It was almost eight o clock.

He called her phone and it went straight to voicemail. He immediately flew out of the hotel. He was worried. There were villains out to kill them and she wouldn't have turned her phone off. He flew to the school. There was barely any one in it. Just some football players leaving from practice. Ryan should be here. He raced to the boys locker room. He heard some yelling. That was Ryan's voice.

"I'm sorry! She offered! I was just-,"

"Shut up! You better hope she's okay or I'll swear to god your ass is dead!"

Brick had a feeling they were talking about Blossom. He stepped into view. "Ryan, what's going on?"

"This asshole hurt Blossom!" Ryan said holding him up by his collar. He looked even more scared to see Brick.

"What?" Brick said low and dangerous.

"Tell him what happened?" Ryan said forcefully.

"Look me and Tiffany been broken up for months. I'm sexually frustrated. I told the guys I needed a quick blow job. She heard me and offered to give me one if I showed her how." He said in defense. Brick's anger grew. "I stuck it in her mouth and she went all Whitney Houston!" He defended.

"Ryan, handle him. I don't want to go to jail right now. Where'd she go?"

"She hid s-somewhere in the bathroom." The boy said intimidated.

Brick raced off to the bathroom. He heard a faint crying. "Bloss?" He called out. The stall door opened. She ran into Brick's arms and cried.

"It's okay. I'm here. What happened?" He said wanting to know her side of the story.

_Blossom walked through the hallways. She decided the gym exit was closer than the regular exit. She walked slow admiring the encouraging quotes for sports on the walls. She read one right in front of the door of the boy's locker room. Then she heard a faint conversation. _

"_I know. I have been so angry and tense. I need a blow job."_

_Blossom's ears perked up to that word. She still didn't know what it was. Maybe this boy could teach her just in case she ran into that problem with Brick again. She walked into the locker room. "Maybe I can help." She said soft. The boy looked at her eyebrow's raised._

"_How?" He asked._

"_Well, I don't know how to give one but I'm sure you can teach me. I'm a fast learner." She said raising her confidence. The other players looked at her shocked. She was Blossom Utonium. Goody two shoes._

"_Okay. Well come here." He said completely calm. He was smirking behind his calm face though._

_She got face to face with him. "What now?"_

"_Get on your knees." He instructed. He felt himself get hard at what was about to happen. "Now close your eyes." _

_She was confused but did as he said. He did know what he was doing so she listened. He pulled his boxers down. "Now open your mouth." She slowly hesitated but did as so. She felt something being stuck in her mouth. A large cylinder like object that was stuck in her mouth so hard and fast it made her gag. She opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her as he grabbed the back of her head and made her mouth cover his length. She got up and fell backwards coughing._

_Ryan came out of the shower wiping his face with a towel. He saw Blossom and he saw Noah sticking his thing in her mouth. He saw her gag and fall back. _

"_Why would you do that?" Blossom cried. _

_Ryan ran to the scene. "Blossom, babe. Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head no and looked at all the laughing figures that surrounded her besides Ryan. She got up and ran to the bathroom. The boy ran out in the hallway. "Awww babe, don't run you were doing good." He said laughing. He was roughly pulled back in the locker room by an angry Ryan._

"Why did he do that?" She cried. "I feel so disgusting and dirty. He did it so hard it hurt my throat and i…"

"Sshhh. It's okay Bloss. Calm down." He said rocking her. He felt his anger rise in him. That bastard hurt his favorite girl. He controlled his rage because he had better things to worry about. "I got you. They fixed our house." He said hoping the news would make it better.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea, I heard they remodeled the kitchen and bathrooms. They're a lot bigger and a lot better. They said most of the pictures are saved and our room's our bigger and better and everything."

"Can we go? I want to take a shower and go to sleep." She practically whispered.

"Yea. Sure sweetie anything you want. You want something to eat?"

She nodded. "Okay, wait for me outside. I have to talk to Ryan."

She nodded and walked towards the exit sobbing. He went into the locker room to find a badly beaten Noah and a Ryan sitting on the other side.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Hurt and confused. They remodeled my house so I'm going to take her there after I get her something to eat. Everybody else is going to stay at the hotel for tonight." He explained.

Then Noah stood up. "I'm sorry Brick dude. It was just a joke and I didn't know she would react like that." Brick didn't want to hear it. He could see the lies running all over his face. He clenched his fist and pushed him hard enough to hit his body against the lockers. He groaned out a loud painful groan.

If he would have punch him, he would have shattered his jaw broke all 32 of his teeth. He pushed him pretty soft. "See you later dude. I hope she's okay." He said shaking his hand. Brick nodded and walked out. Before he went outside he called Butch.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Butch, tell everyone to stay at the hotel tonight. Me and Blossom aren't coming back."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later but just tell everyone not to worry. You'll see us soon."

"Okay."

They said their goodbye's and Brick went outside to a cold Blossom. They flew together to get some food and then the new house. She walked in and gasped. "It's beautiful. Everything's new but the same at the same time." She smiled. Her tears were still flowing down her face but she was smiling.

"Yea it is."

They walked upstairs to their room. It was bigger. It was white with red on Brick's side and pink on hers. She hugged Brick in excitement. "They did great." She said smiling taking in the view. "I'm going to take a shower." She said. He could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be out here."

…

Brick awoke with Blossom next to him. His chest had dried from the tears that Blossom let out. He stretched waking Blossom up. She opened her pink eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning." He said smiling at her.

She laughed. "You've got morning breath."

He smirked. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

She sat up next to him. "It's four o clock? Why are you up?"

"I have to pee and you've been squishing my bladder all night." He said sitting up. "Fatty." He joked. She scoffed and hit him with a pillow.

"I am not fat!" She said giggling as she hit him with each word.

"Oh yea?" He said grabbing her waist pinning her down so he could tickle her. She laughed enormously as he tickled the spot right below her ribs. Only he knew her tickle spot and he abused this power.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" She said giving up. He leaned down over her.

"You, Beverly Blossom Utonium, are my number one girl and I'll always be there for you." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." She said.

He kissed her on the cheek before going to the bathroom. He came back to find her picking out clothes. "You know. I've been thinking about these villains and i think they _do_ want Bubble's baby."

"Your reason."

"Well we are superheroes right?" He nodded. "We were created. We have extraordinary powers. All of us. But we have different powers sort of. Like, there the same but different. If you combine our powers and your brother's powers together…"

"That baby will be more powerful than us." He said. "If raised by the wrong people…"

"Exactly. They want the baby for something and we're standing in the way. I just don't know why."

He crawled back into bed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going back to sleep. I got a full two hours of sleep left and I don't plan on wasting it."

"I just gave you good information and you're going to sleep? We need to talk about this."

"We just did." He said his words muffled by his pillow. "Don't stress about it Bloss. We'll figure it out and still have a lot of time to do so."

"But I have to know." She wined as she sat on the bed. He turned over and smirked at her. He grabbed her and laid her next to him. She didn't protest his actions. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Later Bloss. Don't worry."

…

Bubbles woke up to Boomer getting out of bed. She sat up and smiled at him. "Morning." She said standing up. He greeted her back. He was brushing his teeth when she walked in the bathroom. She had one hand on her stomach as she leaned against the door frame.

"Brick gave me an ultra sound yesterday, and I was wondering what you would like to name your son." She said. The look on his face was excitement. He picked her up and twirled her around. Now, He had to act surprised of course. He couldn't let Bubbles know that he already know his baby was male. He acted his ass off and showed all his affection towards her.

"I have a son!" He yelled. She giggled and nodded in confirmation. He lifted her shirt to see the bump she had forming. "My son." He said kissing her. Even though Boomer was scared at the thought of being a parent he was all excited too. Who isn't scared?

"I wish I knew what he looked like? He's gonna be the hottest guy on the streets. I would teach him how to play baseball and draw and pick on his uncles." He said thinking of possible things. He had a son. He was determined to be the best father ever…for now.

After getting dressed they sat on the bed for awhile. "Boomer?" Bubbles asked. He could here the uncertainty in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Do your friends still…are they still your friends?"

"Yea. I got the art club talking about how they're all going to make me stuff and the baseball guys all congratulated me after they found out I was the father. Why?"

"All my friends…they hate me now." She said getting emotional. "They call me slut and liar." She started to take deep breaths trying to calm down. "They've all (breathes) turned their (breathes) back on me." Her breathing got dangerous.

"Sshhh. Bubbles calm down. Stay calm." He said trying to get her breathing under control. "It's okay." She slowed her breathing. "Your friends are stupid. You can meet some of my friends today. They'll love you." He said making her feel better.

…

She giggled as he swung her around. "Butch! Put me down!" She said laughing. He spun around a few more times before putting her down.

"You're so fucking adorable." Butch said hugging her.

"Thanks." Bubbles said smoothing her clothes out. Boomer found his self-putting an arm around her waist as they exited the hotel for the last time. This afternoon they would be going home.

They walked in school everything was normal. Buttercup chilled with her friends with Cindy by her side. Butch was wooing another girl. Blossom stayed with Brick the whole day because of yesterday's events. Boomer introduced Bubbles to his friends as promised and they all touched her stomach and liked her from the start. You could say a day with no problems was rare for the powered beings but today was good. They went to the house and were awed at sight. It was bigger. They just destroyed the second floor. They didn't expect everything to be upgraded. They all retreated to their rooms.

Blossom leaned against Brick as she read a book. Brick could sense her thinking wasn't on the literature in front of her though she managed to read it and turned pages every so often.

"What are you thinking?" He asked nudging her a bit.

She looked up and turned around facing him sitting cross legged. Brick prepared his self for what was about to be said.

"I want to be normal." She stated. Brick raised an eyebrow. "Like a regular teenager. I'm so square, I want to be a circle like you."

Brick laughed. That's not the response she wanted. "You're a cute square." He stated trying to make her feel better. Blossom wined like a child.

"I'm serious. I've never even had a real first kiss before."

"What about that idiot you dated freshman year? Dexter?"

"He loved something far more metal than my liking." She stated. Brick nodded in understanding. "How many girls have you kissed?"

Brick honestly didn't know. He had high standards for the woman he used. They couldn't be ditzy or acted stupid. They had to be pretty. "I don't know. Not that many." He said trying to make I sound good.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were my first kiss."

"That doesn't count. It was on the cheek and it destroyed you." She stated frustrated.

Brick laughed. Her frown deepened and she pouted. "Why the sudden interest in being a circle?" He asked.

"Because, I'm different. What happened yesterday…it wouldn't have happened to Bubbles or Buttercup. It just happened to me."

"Come here." He instructed. She did as told. He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened yesterday wasn't your fault. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She smiled and leaned into his touch. "So you'll help me?" She asked.

Brick sighed knowing she wasn't going to let it go. He got up and took her hand motioning for her to follow him. He went to Butch's room.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Eighty-nine percent of _regular_ teenagers smoke weed." He stated knocking on the door. He knew Blossom well and he knew she wouldn't like this one bit. This would erase from her mind.

She gasped. "Drugs? But it damages brain cells and increases deathly risks." She stammered out.

He looked at her. "I'm doing you a favor. This will show you that circle teenagers are stupid and being a square is so much more fun."

Butch opened the door.

"Fire up."

…

"Perfect." Buttercup murmured at the sight. She sat on a hill top far away with her girl by her side. They watched the stars in the sky twinkle. It was Cindy's idea and her wish was Buttercup's command. She couldn't say no.

Buttercup felt a cool breeze go by and it warmed her heart to have Cindy scoot closer to her. The blanket under them wasn't doing a good job. "The first day I met you I didn't think you would call, or hang out with me. You were so different and talented and better than me. We went against all odds."

Buttercup chuckled. "Why did you call? Were you thinking about me or were you bored?" She asked curious. Buttercup thought back to the day of the phone call. That's the day Ace came over. That's the day Butch threatened him. That's the day she needed someone to distract her from her problems.

"Bored."

But she couldn't let Cindy know that. It would raise questions. She decided to flip the script. "Where are your real parents?" Buttercup asked.

She felt Cindy's heart stop. "I just know their still alive. At least my dad is. He left my mom because of her drug addiction. I was born addicted to heroin. He left when I was two according to my mom. I stayed with her until Child Protective Services came and got me when I was about seven. I lived at the orphanage until I was nine. That's when I moved in with Amy." She explained.

"Where's your dad now?"

"He's a business man. Very wealthy."

"Does he keep in contact with you?"

"He probably doesn't know I'm alive."

Buttercup held her closer. "Do you have a mom?" Cindy asked.

"Yea, sort of. It's hard to explain."

"We've got all the time in the world."

"Well, let me start from the beginning."

…

He held the blunt to her mouth. "Inhale slowly and hold it in for a while." He instructed. She put her lips on it and inhaled slowly like Brick said. She held the smoke in her lungs for a while before releasing. She did it twice more before Brick gave his own puffs. Blossom sat back and waited for whatever was about to happen. She felt her heart pick up speed. She put a hand to her chest to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Brick and Butch looked at her concern and laughed. "It might be a little strong for her." Butch informed Brick. He nodded and observed Blossom while Butch inhaled the drug. Blossom still had her hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat faster.

"It's okay Bloss. It's just kicking in." Brick said. Blossom started to relax. Butch rolled more blunts than Blossom could keep up with. She couldn't stare at something for a long time and she felt like she was moving faster than she really was. She leaned on Brick as he and Butch talked. She would giggle at random times. She felt Brick rubbing her side with his thumb trying to get her to relax. It worked.

"You okay?" Brick asked.

Blossom nodded while giggling. "We're going to get some food from downstairs. Stay here." Brick instructed leaving her side. She just nodded. They left the room and Blossom started to get curious to what else Butch had in that night stand.

…

"Well we were all about six or seven. Ms. Bellum was really friendly with the professor. They never admitted they were dating though. Something happened with the Rowdyruff boys. Ms. Bellum took them in. We always saw them and always ended up fighting. When we were about eight or nine, Ms. Bellum moved in. That problem started when we had to choose rooms. I couldn't share with Blossom. She was too clean and quiet. Bubbles was too happy and loving. They decided we should share with our counterparts since we had the most in common with them even though we were completely different."

Cindy giggled but Buttercup still went on with her story. "Long story short…Ms. Bellum lived with us for seven years and raised us until the professor died. Then we were left the house. The town said for doing good deeds we could have anything free of charge. They decided it wouldn't still be standing if it weren't for us."

"Do you miss him?"

Buttercup took a deep breath. "Yea, I do. He was my dad. The best I ever knew."

…

"Bloss?" Brick called out. She wasn't where he left her. He heard her giggle from the bathroom. He walked in and she was twirling in circles. He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"What the hell?" He heard Butch say as he put Blossom down. Brick passed Blossom some food while he turned to his brother.

"What?"

"My pills. She went in my pills."

He turned back to Blossom who was giggly. Her eyes were low. "Which ones?"

"My exstacy and Vicodin." Butch said a little hurt. She didn't even ask.

"Did she take any?"

"Can't be sure." Butch said a little sad his pills were gone.

"Fuck." He went to Blossom. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "Sweetie, did you take any pills?" He asked slow waiting for her response. She didn't answer. She just giggled and pulled Brick's hat off placing it on her own head. He cursed at himself for leaving Blossom alone. "Come on. Tell me how many pills you took." He asked nicely. He went for a different approach. He started to tickle her.

"Stop!" She managed to get out while laughing. She felt ten times as sensitive to his touch as she would usually be. He held her by her waist.

Blossom started exploring Brick's mid-section under his shirt. Brick stepped back. "Bloss?" He asked. She stepped forward and pressed her body against his. Butch observed them. He stood up and ran a hand down Blossom's stomach. She gave out a small moan. Brick's eyes widened at her reaction.

"Well, at least we know which ones she took." He said referring to her reaction. The ecstasy heightened her senses and made every touch feel like pleasure. "By her reaction for a beginner, she had to take at least three."

"No shit." Brick said trying to control Blossom's hands. She was putting them where they didn't belong.

…

"I wish I knew my father. I bet he was amazing but Amy's dad was great too. I loved him like he was my real dad."

Buttercup stroked her hair. "How'd he die?"

Cindy started to feel tears run down her face. Shit. "Okay, okay. It's okay. Sshhh, we don't have to talk about him."

"What about you…I mean. How did the professor die?"

Buttercup held her breath as she thought of the moment. "He was working. On some project. He wasn't home in the lab but in a building somewhere in Sweden. Ms. Bellum was home with us. It was eighth grade and we were at home. He said he'd call. Bubbles missed him a lot so she sat waiting by the phone."

She had to stop and hold her breath to keep from crying. She believed she was stronger than that. "In about an hour we received a call but it wasn't the professor. It was the ambassador or something and he said he wanted to make this call himself. He wanted to inform us that the building the professor was in was blown up from an unknown source. Blossom spent months trying to figure it out. Brick even helped and so did I. We put the professor's ashes in the ocean. He could live free that way." Buttercup basically choked the words out. Cindy kept listening also being saddened by the story. "Ms. Bellum got a job offer that left us alone. She visited and such. We talk. The courts tried to appoint us a guardian saying that we were unfit to live by ourselves. We fought to stay together and without a guardian. After a big fight and several court dates they left us alone."

"Jessica, it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak." Cindy whispered. She slowly covered Buttercup's mouth with her own. They shared a slow passionate kiss when she felt Buttercup's hot tears on her face.

…

Brick tried to stay away from Blossom as much as she could. Every time he touched her he felt her shake with pleasure. Butch and Brick watched Blossom twirl from the other side of the room. "What do we do?" Butch asked.

"No idea." Brick said. Blossom started walking towards them.

"Dance with me." Blossom said grabbing his hands.

"You need to lie down Bloss." Brick said. She laughed as she twirled. He grabbed her waist to keep her still. Her eyes rolled back to the amount of pleasure she was getting from his touch. He groaned and let her go. She whimpered at the loss of his touch. She got closer to him.

"I gotta go." Butch said putting on shoes. "I need some action and _you're_ not going to let me get any here." He said referring to the very horny girl in front of him. Brick rolled his eyes. Butch tied his shoes and flew out of the door. He watched him leave. He turned back around and noticed Blossom topless.

He groaned.

…

She ran her hand down her shirt under it. Cindy moaned as Buttercup teased her skin. Cindy followed Buttercup's lead and followed her movements. She grinded her body against Buttercup's and was rewarded by a moan that surprised both Buttercup and Cindy. Buttercup smirked. "I didn't take you for the kinky type." Buttercup whispered still kissing her. Cindy slowly found her way on top of Buttercup. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Cindy whispered discarding her own shirt.

Buttercup smiled and snaked here hands around Cindy's ass groping it. Her eyes widened when Cindy unhooked her bra. "Are you sure?" Buttercup asked.

"I want you." She said in confirmation. That's all Buttercup needed to hear.

…

"Please Blossom. Just put it back on." He said chasing her around the room. She laughed and shook her head no. She started to mess with her bra. Brick's eyes widened. "Bloss, no. Don't." It was too late. She started running around the house topless and bra less.

"You can't catch me." Blossom teased.

Brick groaned. "Please put your clothes on Blossom."

She shook her head no and laughed. She started to tug at her pants. "No, bad Blossom." He said rushing towards her. She flew away to the front door practically naked. "No Blossom, if you open that door…"

She challenged him and turned the nob. "If you go outside, Noah will get you." He said frantically. She let go of the nob but stood frozen. "He'll hurt you again." She stopped and panicked. She ran into Brick's arms.

"Don't let him get me." She said. He picked her up and floated upstairs. "I don't want him to hurt me again. Don't let him hurt me." She said panicking.

"Sshhh, you're okay. You're safe. I got you." He said laying her down. He went to his dresser and grabbed a shirt. He went back to Blossom and put it on her. She should calm down after a minute. She leaned on Brick playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I can't believe I let you smoke." He murmured dead tired. She giggled and leaned into him.

"I feel fantastic." She said slurry. Brick chuckled.

"Why did you take the pills?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Because I'm sick. When you're sick you're supposed to take medicine." She said getting tired.

Brick laughed. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and followed her lead. What did he get his self into?

…

She leaned her head and Buttercup's bare chest. "I can't believe I just had sex." Cindy said still amazed. Buttercup chuckled.

"I can. You were amazing for a first timer." Buttercup said satisfied.

"I just did what you did." Cindy said.

"What you did was amazing."

Cindy giggled. Buttercup loved that sound. It felt better than any drug. She felt Cindy shiver. "Come on, get dressed."

Cindy did as she was told. Buttercup flew her back home into her room. There was no Butch. There was food on his bed and it smelled like weed. Buttercup frowned. More than one person was in her room. She saw Cindy taking her shirt off along with the rest of her clothes. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I bet its better on the bed than the ground."

…

Blossom awoke with no memory. She had on Brick's shirt. She had a pounding headache but she felt like she had the best sleep ever.

"Well, look who's awake." Brick murmured opening his eyes.

"I can't remember." She said rubbing her eyes. "I don't remember anything. What happened?"

"You got smashed." He said simply. "You went through Butch's nightstand and took about three ecstasy pills. Then you danced and tried to feel on me. You took all your clothes off including bra and ran around the house. I had to threaten you from going outside."

She gasped. "Everybody saw me naked?"

"Just me."

She let out a relief breath. "I feel awful. My head hurts and my stomach feels tingly." She said. "I'm never smoking again."

"So, what's the verdict? What shape?"

"Definitely square."

…

Buttercup awoke to a flash. She opened her eyes to see all her siblings standing in front of the bed smirking. She sat up when another flash was shot. She rubbed her eyes to see Bubbles with a camera and Butch with a video camera.

"What the fuck guys?" Buttercup groaned. "Put that fucking camera away."

"But you two look so cute!" Bubbles said flashing the camera yet again. Cindy awoke to all the noise. The sheet fell to expose her bare body. She gasped and pulled the sheet back up. She flushed and hid herself behind Buttercup.

"Looks like BC scored. Congratulations." He said zooming in with his camcorder.

"Get out of my sex life and please put that dam camera away! Both of them!"

"Oh my gosh Cindy! You're glowing!" Bubbles observed. "Only great sex can make you glow like that."

The boys laughed. "What time is it?" Buttercup asked still tired.

"Time to get up." Bubbles stated. "Be ready in half an hour."

Everyone exited the room including Butch.

Buttercup stretched and laid back down. Cindy raised an eyebrow. "We have to go to school." Cindy said not understanding why she laid down. Buttercup didn't answer. She closed her eyes trying to go to sleep. Cindy let out a frustrated breath. She rolled out of bed and stood up. She walked towards the bathroom. She immediately took a shower.

She walked out of the shower with a towel around her. She wore some of Buttercup's clothes. Buttercup was still in bed. Cindy sighed and went over to the bed. She shook Buttercup. "Jessica, wake up." Cindy pleaded.

She didn't budge. Butch walked in the room. He saw Cindy struggling to get Buttercup up. He laughed. He walked over to her. He snatched the blanket off her. The cold wind brushed over body and she groaned. Cindy giggled. "Wake up BC." Butch ordered. She sat up and shook her head.

She groaned and stretched. He form covered by a large t shirt. "So, Candy…how was it?"

…

Another chapter! Expect some serious action next chapter. I know I promised sum this chapter but it didn't happen…srry


End file.
